Broken Hearts, Forced Smiles, and Realization
by WolfPatronusTeamPeeta-and-Dean
Summary: After the Hunger Games and before Catching Fire. The events after arriving home from the Capitol. Katniss discovers that she truly loves Peeta, Peeta continues to love Katniss. Both Peeta's and Katniss's POV. Peeta and Katniss FLUFFY :) Different outcome than in the books! *Don't read if you love Gale, I wrote him a lot differently than in the books!* No hate reviews! :D Thanks!
1. The Way She Broke His Heart

All rights and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. Also, I have used some quotes from the book in my story.

**The Way She Broke His Heart**

"It was all for the Games," Peeta says. "How you acted."

"Not all of it," Katniss says.

"Then how much? No, forget it. I guess the real question is what's going to be left when we get home?" he says to her.

"I don't know. The closer we get to District 12, the more confused I get." Katniss says.

Peeta waits for her to say more. She doesn't. "Well, let me know when you work it out," Peeta says, his pain pouring out of his voice. He doesn't wait for Katniss to say anything this time; he just walks back towards the train, and climbs aboard.

He holds off the tears until he gets into his room. Once the door glides shut, he lets them silently fall down his face. He sits down on his bed and stares out the window without looking at anything.

He was so stupid. How could he have thought that Katniss had truly loved him? He knew that there was something going on between her and Gale, and he shouldn't have believed that she'd toss that away for him.

She was a great actress. The way she looked at Peeta made his stomach do flips. The things she said to Peeta made his heart swell. But now, Peeta knew that is was all an act.

It was humiliating, actually, to have been so in love with someone who turns out to have been faking the feelings that you genuinely felt for them. Somewhere deep down, Peeta knew that she was doing what she had to do to survive, even if she used him. She used his feelings and made a story that that she was blinded by their "love" and she didn't want to live without him. She just didn't want to kill him.

Now though, he wasn't sure what he felt about her. It wasn't love any longer. How could he love someone that had fooled them so badly? A person that Peeta had shared so many things with now made him feel hollow. Was it possible to go from absolutely in love to absolutely broken so quickly?

How would he feel when he saw Katniss? He hoped that he wouldn't feel as bad as he did now. He wanted to be left alone for a while. When one feels as awful as this, the only thing that can help them is solitude. And that's what he wanted; no one to talk to him about anything, leaving him alone to his thoughts and allowing him to sort out his feelings.

Peeta doesn't come out of his room until the day they arrived back at District 12. He sees Katniss and offers a nod. He feels emotionless, and he is sure that his face shows it. They stand there watching the station come closer.

Peeta knows that they must still act that they are in love, so he extends his hand out to Katniss. She looks at him, unsure. "One more time? For the audience?" he says hollowly.

She reaches out and grasps his hand tightly, surprising Peeta a bit. He looks over at her face. The look in her eyes tells him that she is distressed. He knows that she thinks he is slipping away. Why would she care about that? Hadn't she just done what Haymitch told her to do? Hadn't she just done what she did to stay alive?

Yes, Peeta tells himself. No matter what he thought or felt then, he had to move forward and forget that it ever happened. He needed to stop dwelling on this and face the fact that Katniss didn't and won't ever return his feelings. He had to pretend like nothing had ever happened, and that life would go back to normal.

He just couldn't remember the way she had broken his heart.


	2. Has to Force a Smile

**Has to Force a Smile**

Katniss grasps Peeta's hand and never wants to let go. She can tell that the boy with the bread is slipping away. She wants to curl up in her bed, but keeps her head held high. Looking straight ahead, she waits for the train to stop at the station.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katniss thinks that she sees Peeta turn and look at her. She doesn't do anything, and hopes that her emotions aren't written on her face. Yet she knows that they probably are. Before she can try to rid her face of emotions, the train starts to slow more. Finally, Katniss was home.

She had been waiting for this moment for a long time, but she didn't feel as happy as she thought that she'd be. She feels empty; even though she knew that she would soon be filled with the family and friends that she had thought she'd never see again. But she knew that she had probably torn out Peeta's heart and ripped it to shreds. She wasn't proud of using him and his feelings for her, but she did what she had to survive the wicked Hunger Games.

Katniss sees her familiar home. Yet, it looks different. Smaller, perhaps. Yes, much smaller. After being in the ginormous Capitol, District 12 seems tiny. She feels Peeta slacken his already loose grip on her hand, and she knows that he sees the difference too.

Not liking it, Katniss tightens her own grip on his hand. Peeta slowly adjusts his hand so he is holding it normally. Katniss doesn't loosen her grip because she doesn't want to. She wasn't _in_ love with Peeta… but she loved him.

She had become close with him in the arena. They had helped each other in the Games, and had shared so much. She prayed that he wouldn't avoid her after they were done with Capitol things. She needed his companionship for after all they had faced in the Hunger Games. What would she do if he turned away?

She hated thinking like this and wanted the comfort of Peeta's presence. She shifted so that her shoulder was almost touching Peeta's. It killed her when Peeta stiffened and leaned slightly forwards, as if to look out the train window. She tries not to sigh and looks out the window as well. The platform is flooded with cameras. They better look like teenagers in love. Who knows what could happen if they didn't?

The train doors open and the cheers from the crowd pour around them. They both stand there, hesitating. Katniss sucks in a deep breath and steps forwards, Peeta smoothly following her lead and spreading a warm smile on his face. She realizes that she probably should too. Putting on her camera face, she looks around at the crowd.

She sees people from her school, people from the Hob, and finally, she spots her mother. Her mother looks like she's crying. Happy tears though, because she's beaming. Beside her is Gale with Prim on his shoulders. Katniss's smile falters a bit at the sight of Gale. She recovers quickly and waves to Prim as she blows Katniss a kiss.

She feels Peeta move closer to her, and looks over at him. He's looking at her and gently putting his arm around her waist. She moves closer to him and lays her hands on his chest to pose for the cameras. After a few seconds, Katniss looks into his eyes and feels awful to find sadness in their blue depths. She moves even closer to him and plants a kiss on his cheek. She wraps her arms around him an embrace and rests her head on his shoulder. He pulls her closer and softly kissed her hair.

Katniss stays on the platform with Peeta for several minutes before the Mayor comes and ushers them towards a fancy black car. They get in and drive off to the town square, where there will be a very special welcome home ceremony for the two Victors. Katniss isn't too excited but knows that she'll be able to speak with her mother and Prim, and Peeta will also be reunited with his family. This makes her happier, and her smile isn't so forced anymore. Maybe she won't _need_ to force one anymore.

As the car pulls up to the square, Katniss looks over at Peeta. He's looking down at the car floor, and there is a single tear slipping from his eye. He brushes it away before it has a chance to trail farther than the top of his cheek bone. Katniss's smile disappears. Unlike Katniss's mother, these aren't happy tears. Peeta looks so sad. And she is the reason why. This saddens her so much, that she knows she'll have to continue to force her smiles.

Peace Keepers open the doors and wait for Katniss and Peeta to climb out. Peeta sits there for a bit and Katniss knows that again she must lead. She grabs Peeta's hand and steps out, pulling him with her. There is another large crowd here, and the people from the platform are rushing over. Katniss sees that Effie is already up on the stage. She squeezes Peeta's hand once and starts to walk over. He follows, almost reluctantly, with a very false smile upon his face. It kills Katniss to see him in this state.

Putting this to the back of her mind, she walks up the stairs, hugs Effie, release Peeta's hand slowly so he can hug Effie as well, and holds it tightly when he's done. If it's possible, his grip is even looser than before. She frowns slightly and turns away from the audience as if to look around the square.

Effie clears her throat and the crowd becomes silent. The Victors' ceremony has just begun.


	3. Why

**Why**

After the short greeting with Effie, Peeta, Katniss, and Haymitch sat in front of the Justice building a short distance away from the podium.

A tear slipped once again from his eye. Peeta knew that he shouldn't be crying. It was stupid, he had gotten over it. Or at least he thought he did. But every time he was near Katniss, he couldn't help but think of the pain she had caused him. And yet, through all that, his silly heart still seemed to love her.

He again had tears slipping out of his eyes as the ceremony began. He wanted to slap himself. He closed his eyes, drew in a deep breath, discreetly gave his head a sharp shake and the tears shrank away. He opened his eyes and focused on the speaker.

Effie was talking about the way Peeta and Katniss had overcome all of the other tributes in the arena. He wanted to laugh out loud as she spoke about the "star-crossed lovers", how their love for each other motivated them and kept them alive. Katniss must have seen the look on his face because she turned her head slightly and frowned sadly.

Effie cleared her throat slightly. "And now I present, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark!" She clapped her hands enthusiastically, and the crowd joined in. The noise was deafening.

Peeta stood up at the same time as Katniss. She looked at him. He looked away. Her shoulders sagged, and Peeta started walking without her. He caught Haymitch's eye, and Haymitch gestured hand holding. Peeta groaned inwardly. Having to hold her hand would make things worse.

He paused, waiting for Katniss and put his hand out for her to hold. He thought that he heard a desperate sound escape her lips, but he wasn't sure because of all the noise. She death gripped his hand and walked along beside him. She put on her camera face. He realised that he probably looked awful so he forced a smile with some difficulty.

They walked and stood beside Effie. "Here they are! Our very own Victors!" She beamed. More applause. Peeta couldn't help but grin at their foolishness. Katniss must've thought that Peeta's mood was actually improving because her shoulders relaxed and she moved a little closer. His smile froze and he stood stock still.

She noticed and her hold on his hand slackened so much that he was surprised that she was still holding it. She kind of shrunk, like she was giving up. Peeta wanted to scream. If she didn't love him then why did she care? _WHY?_ Why was she acting defeated, when it was really Peeta who was overcome?

He just didn't understand her. She was the most complex human being he had ever met. One moment, you can easily read her emotions in her cool gray eyes. Another moment she was a brick wall, her face blank and all emotion shut down. Now she was just a tangle of feelings - or something else - standing beside him.

He felt bad for treating her this way; he didn't need to be so cold. He glanced at her face. It was a bizarre sight, the bottom half of her face was cheery, with a smile and her cute dimples showing. But the top half… she looked like she was going to cry. Her eyes were miserable and her forehead was creased.

It hurt something deep inside him. He dropped her hand. She looked at him, with sad astonishment but he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She turned her head into his neck. He could fell her trembling. He gently planted a kiss on her soft, dark hair and her body seemed to relax against his. He cleared his throat. And Katniss reluctantly let go and simply held his hand and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Peeta, dear, would like to say something to your district?" Effie asked politely.

"Um, yeah sure." He smiled and stepped forward, Katniss moving along with him. She removed her head but held his hand tight. "Hello, everyone. It's great to be back home. When I left, I really thought that I'd never see this place again. I thought that I didn't stand a chance at that arena, but it looks like I was pretty lucky.

"You see, Katniss found me. She found me, and I knew that I'd be okay, because I was with her, and that was the only thing I cared about. I thought that I was going to die. I really did. I thought that I'd never see my family and friends again, but the worst thing that I thought," Peeta paused for dramatic affect. He had the crowd silenced. "The worst thing that I thought was that I'd never be able to see Katniss again." He looks over at Katniss. "I love her, and when she found me, I was the happiest man alive. I was going to get to spend my last moments with the girl that I love with all my heart." He looks into Katniss's eyes, and he sees a brilliant sparkle in them.

He turns back to the audience. "But I didn't die. Katniss took care of me, and she did everything she could to help me. She went to the Feast to get me medicine, and she got injured. I was so scared when I saw her head sliced open. The least I could do was bandage her head. So I did. And I washed her face, attempted to brush her hair, but that didn't really work." He grinned and Katniss blushed. "I prayed and prayed that she'd wake up and be ok. She woke up and was fine. I don't know what I'd do without her." He looked back at Katniss now. There were tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Peeta!" She put her hands on the side of Peeta's face and pulled him down for a kiss.

Peeta was very caught off guard, but he wrapped his arms around Katniss's waist and pulled her close. The crowded went "aww", and then Peeta pulled away first. Katniss semi-clung to him, but then seemed to remember the crowd and the ceremony and let go.

"Oh, my! That was incredibly sweet!" cooed Effie. "Now, Katniss, honey, would you like to say something?"

She seemed to ponder this for a while. "Yes, I," her voice came out small, so she swallowed and tried again. "Yes, I would."


	4. Starting To

**Starting To**

Katniss crossed in front of Peeta and stood before the mic. She agreed to say something, because it would have looked bad if she didn't, and she wanted to do this for Peeta. His speech made her cry. He truly loved her, but she knew that she had hurt him deep inside.

She looked over the crowd, scanning it for familiar faces. She sees Peeta's kind father and cruel mother, along with his brothers. She sees Madge with some other school peers. She looks for her mother and Prim. Ah, there they are, in the middle, off centre to the left - with Gale. Her hands get clammy.

Why did seeing Gale make her like this? Because she knew deep down, even if she didn't want to admit it, that Gale liked her more than a best friend. She didn't want that at all. She wanted…

Peeta stepped beside her and held her hand. She looked at him, a little surprised, but she welcomed it and squeezed it. He squeezed her hand back and she let out a long sigh, realising that she had been holding her breath.

"Hi, thanks for the warm welcome home. It's really great to be back." She smiled, and continued. "I left here thinking, what am I going to do? I was so scared for my mother and sister that I didn't even care about the Games. But when I figured out that they were going to be okay, I started to think about it, and what was to come.

"And on that interview night, when Peeta confessed that he liked me, I was in shock. I didn't know what to think. I," Katniss couldn't find the words to say, "I was surprised. Almost every girl here was swooning over Peeta, and I couldn't believe that he was interested in me." She blushed and smiled.

"In the Games, when I was alone up in a tree and I saw Peeta with the Careers, I wanted to cry. I thought: how could he do this? I thought then for sure that I was all alone. But it turns out, that he was all alone, trying to prevent them from hurting me. And when I found him by the river, I was so, so happy. I helped him as much as I could, I wanted to. I cared, and still do, deeply for Peeta."

By now she was looking at Peeta, deep into his beautiful blue eyes. He squeezed her hand, and gave her a small sincere smile. "And at the end, with that announcement saying there could only be one Victor, I was broken. I didn't know how I could live without him. So I pulled out those berries and was ready to stop living. As long as we were together, that's all that mattered to me.

"But we were very lucky and we were both crowned Victors. I was overjoyed. I thought: I'm going to live! I'm going to live with Peeta Mellark, by my side." She grinned sheepishly. "You may laugh at my foolish girly-ness, but it's what I believed then and still believe right now."

Peeta let go of Katniss's hand, and put his arm around her waist, drawing her close to his side. He leaned his fore head on the side of her head, his lips inches from her ear.

"Thank you," he murmured.

She turned her face and passionately kissed him. She pulled back, blushed, and returned to the crowd. "Ha ha… um sorry..." Her blush deepened and she lowered her eyes. "I just want to finish off with saying that I am happy to be back, and I can't wait to catch up. Thanks." A massive applause erupted. People stood up and some whistled. Katniss looked at them all, smiling.

Then she saw Gale, with an ugly look on his face. It looked like he was mad, sad, and disbelieving all at once. Katniss looked away quickly. Gale had some problem that he needed to sort out. She didn't want to think about it anymore, and thankfully Peeta linked his fingers in hers, and raised their arms in the air, their signature position.

The crowd became deafening and it took a long time for them to settle. It looked like the Peace Keepers were getting uneasy. Effie stepped up to the mic, tapped it loudly causing a screech noise. The crowd finally stopped, and she began to speak.

"Thank you, Katniss that was lovely." She dabbed her eyes with a silk handkerchief. "Well, everyone the welcoming ceremony is finished, but there will be a feast, here in the square for celebration! Please come back at 5:00 for sign in, and then you will be escorted to your seat. That is all!"

There was a final round of applause, and then Peace Keepers started ushering people out. Katniss and Peeta, along with Haymitch, were ushered inside of the Justice building. "You're just going to get prepped for your dinner."

"Cinna's here?" Katniss asked excitedly.

"No, dear. You'll just be getting prepped by a team that President Snow sent."

"Oh," she said disappointedly.

"Come, come. We have to get both of you to your rooms!" Effie said crisply, walking off and waving her hands about.

Katniss just stood there. She felt warmth next to her and looked over to see Peeta. "We should go," he sounded strange, a little like his mind was somewhere else.

"Okay," said Katniss. She walked off to the room where the prep team was waiting. They didn't have warm easy smiles like her prep team at the Capitol, but they didn't look cruel. She looked back down the hall, and watched Peeta walked to his room. He seemed to sense her gaze on him and turned around before he went inside.

His face was almost sad, but not. He mouthed _You okay?_ And Katniss nodded hesitantly and smiled when he didn't look convinced. He smiled slightly and went inside his room.

Katniss hovered at her door, not wanting to be without Peeta. Just his warm presence beside her comforted her. Without him, she wasn't sure how she could handle herself.

"Come on now. We must get you ready for the Feast," said a slim woman with magenta hair and make-up.

Katniss looked at Peeta's door once more, sighed and entered her room. There were two other people, a man with green hair and bushy eyebrows and a curly moustache, and another woman, who was plump and had rosy pink hair. Her name was Suzee, and the man's name was Micah. The slim woman's name was Flora, and it was clear that she was the one in charge.

"We'll start by ridding you of that outfit. And then we'll hose you down and really start to work our magic." She said this politely, but Katniss knew that she didn't want to be here. She nodded and waited for them to work their magic.

As the process continued, her mind wandered to Peeta. How was he going to look? He would probably be handsome, no matter what they did to him. Peeta was good looking… very good looking. Katniss thought of how lucky she was to have someone cute and kind like Peeta love her.

If he still loved her. Katniss didn't know. She hoped so, she realized that she was starting to-

"Katniss, for the third time, can you please stand and turn that way?" asked Flora impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't- I mean- I, I-I," she couldn't think straight.

"Come on," she said, surprisingly sweet. She took Katniss's hands and helped her up. "I understand."

"You- you do?"

"Well, of course! You just survived the Hunger Games, you come back to a crowd of ecstatic people, and you probably just want to be alone. But you've been surrounded for a while now, and you're getting exhausted."

"Oh," Katniss sighed, "right."

"It's alright, dearie, I'm sure after this Feast you'll get a good night's rest!" said Suzee with her squeaky little voice as she fiddled with Katniss's hair.

"Yes, yes. Now hold still darling," drawled Micah. He plucked a stray eyebrow hair, and Katniss winced then smirked. After all the plucking and pruning she'd had, she still hadn't gotten used to it.

She continued through her prep like a zombie, doing what she was told and not say anything unless they asked her something. She didn't know what to do really, and her mind drifted. Straight to something... someone…


	5. You Smell Good

**You Smell Good**

Peeta had never like being pampered. And that was with a team of people who he liked. But now he was with a group of strangers that kept telling him how handsome he was going to look, how he would make an impression. _Ugh_, he thought. Couldn't they just fix his appearance and then leave him alone?

He didn't understand why they had to get ready so early. He was nearly done and there were two hours until the feast. What was he supposed to do to kill that time?

"Can you lift your head a bit, Sweetums?" asked Joily, the makeup specialist. Peeta obliged and she brushed more crap on his face.

"Look what you did! Now I must fix his hair!" exclaimed Fresten, the hair guy.

"Calm down, Fresten. There's still plenty of time," said Lieza. She looked Peeta in the eye, saw his misery and sighed. "You okay?"

Peeta sighed as well. "To be honest, no I'm not."

"Well I'm sure once you see Katniss again it'll all be okay," she winked at him.

Anger boiled up inside of Peeta. Was that what people thought? That he was only ever okay when he was with Katniss? That he couldn't handle himself without his other half in the whole "star-crossed lovers" thing? Well that sucked.

But Peeta couldn't forget Katniss's speech. It sounded so real, so genuine. Like she really had meant it, not like those other times when she just got out of the games. Peeta closed his eyes and thought about Katniss.

"Okay, Sweetums. You're all done," said Joily. "And if I might add, you look pretty handsome!" She winked and pinched his cheek.

_Oh for goodness sake!_ Peeta screamed internally. He did not want to have to put up with this. "Okay thanks bye," he said abruptly and left his room. Once he was out of there, he almost ran his hands through his hair but stopped himself. It was too "handsome" to mess up.

He snorted. "Yeah right," he muttered.

"Yeah right what?" said a voice behind him.

He spun around and his breath caught. Katniss stood before him in a lavishing midnight black gown, with red flames around the neckline and the hem of her skirt. Her hair was in an up do, and there were several curls framing her face. Her makeup brought out her gray eyes, and she looked absolutely magnificent.

She seemed to have noticed his gaping and crossed her arms over her chest and ducked her head. "I look ridiculous."

Peeta closed his mouth and tried to recover, then stopped. "No you don't, Katniss."

She blushed and looked at the floor. She started wringing her hands. "You're just saying that," she brushed off the compliment.

"No, I'm not." He said intensely. Katniss raised her head and looked at him intently. "Don't you realize how beautiful you look?" he asked disbelievingly.

She lowered her face again. She rubbed a spot on her arm, then stopped and peered up at him. "You really think so?" She whispered.

He walked a little closer. If he reached out he could touch her shoulder. But he resisted… He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I do." She deflated into his arms. He stepped back, but caught his footing and wrapped his arms around her.

They stood there for a bit in silence. Her forehead was pressed into his chest. "You smell good," she mumbled into his shirt.

Peeta laughed. "Thanks."

She turned her head so her cheek was pushed up against the lapel of his suit. "I mean it," she said and held him tighter.

"Thank you, I'm sure you smell nice too…"

She released him and swatted his chest. "Don't you make fun of me, Peeta Mellark," she said playfully.

He looked at her, then grinned. Where had all this come from? "Why don't you stop me then, Katniss Everdeen?" he said as he tickled her in the stomach.

"Hey!" she said as he kept tickling her. "Don't do that," she tried to put on a serious face but she failed and burst into a fit of giggles. He laughed out loud and tickled her more.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" someone yelled, and they both stopped and then looked at each other. And burst out laughing again. "I'M WARNING YOU-!" yelled the voice.

They both laughed and ran out of the hall, exiting the building and sitting on a bench in the garden behind the Justice Building. Peeta lay back against the bench and let out a couple of more laughs before he realized that his stomach was aching.

"Ha ha, my cheeks hurt." Katniss exclaimed.

"That's because you don't laugh enough," Peeta joked.

Katniss's face fell. "I guess you're right."

Peeta wanted to kick himself. "Katniss I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking. You obviously have more things to worry about than laughing. God, I'm such an idiot." He added.

"No you're not. It's okay Peeta. You're right. I go about things too seriously sometimes. I don't really know how to have fun except for when…"


	6. Blood and Tears

_*This chapter might have some teen rated content. I just really wanted to express everything!*_

**Blood and Tears**

"No you're not. It's okay Peeta. You're right. I go about things too seriously sometimes. I don't really know how to have fun except for when…" _Except for when I'm with you_ Katniss thought. Yeah, she'd have fun with Gale but it never felt like this. She was always reminded of hard times plus other things and could never forget them when she was with him, but it was the exact opposite when she was with Peeta.

She gazed into Peeta's eyes. She looked straight into their blue depths and her heart melted. She reached for his strong hand and he reached for her small one, pulling her close to him.

"Except for when…?" he gently whispered into her hair, urging her on.

Katniss pulled slightly away from him so she could see his face. She put her hands on his face, staring once again into his gorgeous eyes. "Except for when… I'm with you." She said softly.

Peeta's face softened and his eyes searched his face. "Oh Katniss," he said tenderly.

Before he could say anymore, Katniss leaned in close and pressed her lips against Peeta's. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms immediately entwined around his neck. He pulled her even closer and their bodies melt against each other. She pushed her fingers into his hair. It was stiff from hairspray, but she hardly noticed. He pulled at the clip in her hair and her dark curls fell loose against her back. She was getting immensely hot, and she could feel Peeta's skin burning against hers.

The metal from the bench was digging into Katniss's thighs, and she moved slightly, trying to get more comfortable. Peeta must have noticed because he pulled her onto his lap, still kissing her. Her legs were off to the side because her dress restricted a lot of movement. She kissed him with all her heart and he seemed to be doing the same. She stroked his neck and chest and combed her fingers through his hair. Peeta tentatively put his hand on her thigh, and when she didn't protest he let it rest there, his other hand holding her to him.

"Katniss? Are you out here? What the-? Oh my god" Katniss pulled away from Peeta. There, standing a few meters away, was Gale. He stood stock-still. Katniss and Peeta were both frozen in place. Katniss's hand lay over Peeta's heart, and she could feel it beating fast.

Silence. It lapsed for what seemed like centuries. Then Gale spoke.

"Katniss?" He said exasperatedly. "What are you doing?" Katniss was silent. His anger took over him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WITH HIM? WHAT THE HELL, KATNISS!" Katniss pulled her hand into a fist, bunching up Peeta's shirt. "So you go off to the Hunger Games and forget about me. You see that poor little Peeta is hurt and your heart breaks for the sad little sorry sick sight." Peeta's hand tightened around Katniss's leg as Gale walked closer.

"So you help him because you don't have it in you to kill him. So you and him pretend to be all happy. Yeah I could see right through you in all of that TV garbage. I know that you didn't love him, you just had to act because the Capitol is a piece of work. If they're not pleased, then hell, you die! So you "star-crossed lovers" go on with this. But the saddest part is that Peeta truly loves you. And you don't love him. It's sad. Pathetic actually." Gale smirked and Peeta went rigid. Katniss could feel his muscles flexing. "I knew he liked you before because at school everyone knew, except you. He just couldn't help but stare at you he was so in love." Gale spat and Peeta looked away, his jaw working. "But now what are you doing? You think you love him but you feel bad for him. You can't actually _think_ you love him Katniss, because you know you don't and you never will."

"Shut up, Gale." Katniss said, standing up and pulling Peeta along with her. "What gives you the right to say any of that? You don't know how I feel Gale. And all you want is to hurt Peeta because he loves me and shows it, unlike yourself. Oh you think you know everything about everyone and they know nothing about you, but that's a lie. I know that you want to be more than friends. I know that you can't stand to be near me knowing that I don't feel the same way about you as you feel about me.

"And now you can't stand the fact that maybe I do have feelings for Peeta, because you have to watch me be happy with someone who isn't you." The more Katniss said the more deadly Gale looked. "Well you know what? Screw you. If you wanted what's best for me, if you wanted me to be happy you'd let me be happy with Peeta. Because with Peeta, I am happy. He makes me feel… well that's none of your business. You can't say what you just did. Not if it's the first thing you say to me, after I get back from _the Hunger Games._ Do you know how hard that was? NO, YOU DON'T. But Peeta does, and being with him keeps the pain at bay."

"You're pathetic." Gale said.

"Excuse me?" Katniss gaped.

"You're both," he paused for effect, "pathetic."

"Get out Gale_. _I don't want to see you. Ever again. Now leave." Katniss said.

"Oh, no. I have a lot more to say." Gale said arrogantly/

"I don't care, Gale. _Leave._"

"You should leave." Peeta said dangerously.

"Make me," Gale taunted.

"Just leave, do yourself a favor."

"Shut your mouth, you piece of-" before he could finish, Peeta punched Gale in the face. Gale stumbled but caught himself before he fell. Katniss backed away, her hands over her mouth. "Heh, that all you got? That tickled-" Peeta punched him again, and Gale fell. He spat out blood.

"You should leave. Now." Peeta said calmly.

"Sure," said Gale, before he tackled Peeta around the waist. They both fell, and struggled with each other. Peeta rolled on top of Gale and punched him again before he was thrown off. They both sprung up and circled around each other, ready to attack.

"Stop it! Stop!" Katniss cried. Gale jumped at Peeta and they started to wrestle. "No! No stop!" She ran to them and tried to pull them apart. "Stop fighting! Stop, no don"- Gale punched Peeta cleanly in the jaw, and Peeta stepped back, rubbing his face. "Peeta!" She went towards him, but Gale grabbed her arm roughly. "Gale, you're hurting me!" He let go, then smacked her in the face. She fell, and gazed up at him, holding her check, shocked.

"I hate you, you filthy little slut." Gale's voice was venomous.

Peeta grabbed Gale and threw him on the ground and pinned him there. "You apologize right now."

"Never," Gale managed to spit out.

Peeta kicked him hard in the side. "Tell Katniss you're sorry."

"No!" Peeta kicked him again, and Gale just kept resisting. "I'm not sorry, I MEANT IT!" Peeta picked him up with a neck hold.

"Oh, yeah? Well I mean this." And he threw him back down. Gale's head smashed onto the ground. He was out cold, and blood ran from his nose.

Katniss was still on the ground, but she was curled up in the fetal position, crying and holding her cheek. It stung where Gale had hit her, and when she remembered the fight she cried harder. She heard footsteps but didn't move. Strong arms went around her shoulders and under her knees. Peeta lifted her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her face into his shirt. "Peeta" she choked.

"Shhh, shhh. It's ok, Katniss, shh." He kissed her head and continued carrying her. She sobbed into his jacket, just let the tears flow. Something dripped onto her arm. She looked and saw a drop of blood. There was a cut on Peeta's cheek. She sniffled. "You're bleeding,"

"I'm fine." He coughed and blood seeped out of his wound.

"Peeta!" she took the silk handkerchief out of Peeta's pocket and pressed it to his face.

"We're almost inside." Peeta said

"Peeta, I can walk." Katniss said, trying to slip out of his arms.

"I know. I just want to hold you." He looked into her eyes and smiled, a little sadly.

"Ok," Katniss whispered. She leaned back against him, but kept the handkerchief pressed to his face.

"Plus, I could use a good doctor. You're my doctor Katniss. In the Games, now, probably in the future." He winked. "What would I do without you?"

"Peeta," Katniss started. Peeta kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes.

"I love you so much," Peeta said.

"I know," Katniss said, laughing a little as fresh tears slid down her face.

"Good," Peeta smiled.

They came back to the building, and the doors glided open for them. Peeta went into Katniss's dressing room and laid her down on the fancy lounger. He was about to leave when Katniss grabbed his hand. "You're not going anywhere until you're cheek gets fixed." She smiled. "Doctor's orders."

* * *

**Hey everyone :) this is probably my favourite chapter in this story so far! I hope you like it too! **

**Special thanks to:**

**-DivergentDanceFreak, you are really sweet :) thanks for all of your support! Your reviews are the exact kind to motivate some one to continue! Thank you so much!**

**-To all of my followers, thanks! You're the best :D**

**-To my friends, thanks for the friendship moments.**

**Thanks again!**

**WolfPatronusTeamPeeta**

**PS: These are called fanfictions for a reason. I understand that there was a love triangle in the hunger games and I am writing what I want. I want Peeta and Katniss to be together and I don't really like the character Gale, so please, for the sake of being civil, let's not give rude reviews because you chose to read it and I wrote it. Thanks...**


	7. Always

**Always**

Peeta winced as Katniss tended to the cut on his face. "Ow!" he said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to clean it." Katniss said softly. Peeta grimaced as she started again. "Stop moving! You'll only make it worse, Peeta."

"Sorry," Peeta muttered. Katniss gently wiped a cloth over his cheek, removing the blood and dirt. "That stings."

"Shh," Katniss said as she concentrated. After a few moments she was done. Peeta looked in the mirror. "All better," she said to him, smiling.

Peeta didn't know what kind of miracle she pulled, but there was hardly more than a faint scar on his cheek. "How did you-"

"I used some special medicine that I found in a medical kit. Capitol specialty," Katniss explained.

"Oh," said Peeta. "Thanks, Katniss." He pulled her in for a kiss.

"You're welcome." Katniss smiled and blushed. She looked up at Peeta, and he held her face in his hands.

Peeta frowned. "Katniss, your cheek is red. I should have gotten you some ice."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm fine," Katniss said. Peeta gave her a look. "I'm fine." She lowered her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek.

Peeta put his finger under her chin, tilting her face up to him. "Hey, it's ok," he said as he wiped away her tear with his thumb. Katniss's lower lip started to tremble, and Peeta's heart broke. "Come here," he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her forehead on his chest, her hands resting on his abdomen. "Gale's an idiot Katniss. No one sane would say those things to someone as gorgeous and wonderful as you." Peeta couldn't see her face, but he could almost hear her smile. "I mean it," he said as he stroked her back comfortably.

Katniss turned her head to the side, her cheek pushing against Peeta's suit. "I know."

They stood there like that for a while, until Effie burst in. "Peeta! Katniss! What is going on? There's an unconscious boy" _Bastard,_ Peeta thought, "outside and you both look like a mess! Peeta what happened to you! Your filthy, your hair's a complete disaster, your suit is ripped and dirty and there's… lipstick all over your face. And Katniss! Your hair is a catastrophe, your make up smudged, your dress ruined, what on _earth_ happened to you two?!" She stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

Katniss moved to Peeta side. "It's um, a long story."

"Well you can explain it when you get cleaned up." Effie said sternly.

Peeta and Katniss were allowed to get their hair and make-up done in the same room after they changed into clean clothes in their own dressing rooms. Katniss was wearing an emerald dress that was strapless and had a bow at the back. It flattered her curves and Peeta couldn't take his eyes off of her when she entered the room.

"You look even more gorgeous than before," Peeta said lovingly.

"Thanks, I could say the same to you," Katniss said playfully. Peeta laughed. Instead of the blue suit he was wearing before, he was now wearing a black tuxedo. "You look really handsome, Peeta." She said softly.

"Thank you." He smiled, causing her to blush.

"Chop chop, let's go!" Effie said as she entered the room with the stylists. Peeta and Katniss took a seat in their chairs.

As they were being prepped, Peeta and Katniss explained what had happened, leaving out certain details. "My lord! That is awful!" Effie said, shocked. "Katniss, dear, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Katniss said in a small voice. Peeta reached for her hand and squeezed.

"Are you ok, Peeta? That must have been quite the fight!"

"Ha ha, yeah I'm good. Katniss took care of me." Peeta said as he brushed his thumb over the soft skin of Katniss's hand. She looked at him and smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Well as long as you're ok. I'll let you two get finished and to go to the lounge when you're done to avoid anymore... scenarios like that." Effie said with a hesitant smile.

"Alright. See you later," said Peeta. Effie left and the teams went to get some more supplies. Peeta was still holding Katniss's hand, and he loosened his grip to let go.

"Peeta, please," Katniss pleaded, hold his hand in both of her own. "Please don't let go. Don't." She started to tremble. "I can't stand it when you do that. It… it just _hurts_ sometimes."

Peeta was shocked. "Katniss…"

"Don't let go. I need you right now, ok?" She whispered.

"Katniss I'm sorry if the past few days I've been cold. But I was hurting too. You have to understand how I must have felt after I figured out the truth. It was so painful for me to learn that it was all fake. I loved you so much, I still do, and I was so happy. And then it was a lie? I feel like a part of me died. I mean, I guess now you're feeling like I did."

Her lip trembling, she said, "Oh, Peeta, I 'm so sorry I made you feel like this! How can you stand being around me?"

"Because I love you, Katniss. I love you with all my heart," Peeta said gently.

"How?" she said desperately.

"I just do." He said softly.

Katniss lowered her head and tears slipped from her eyes. She let out a shaky breath. She sniffed. "Katniss, are you o-"

"I like you Peeta, I do. I like you a lot. It's just been so hard for me. In the Games, pleasing the Capitol, now with Gale. It's just been so _hard_. But, I've never realised until recently that you've been there with me, the whole time. You never gave up on me. You always there, and I haven't been grateful until now. I just have all the emotions built up inside me and I've never told anyone before but it's so hard for me to deal with."

Peeta was speechless. _I like you Peeta, I do._ As his thoughts processed, a smile grew on his face. "Peeta? Please say something." Katniss said desperately.

He stood up and lifted Katniss by her waist. "I'll always be there for you, Katniss." He kissed her on the mouth. Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Always," they whispered together.


	8. The Feast

**The Feast**

After Katniss and Peeta were done getting their new make-up and hair, they went to the lounge as Effie wanted.

"Hey, wouldja look who'zz here," slurred Haymitch. _Wow, _Katniss thought, _drunk before the Feast has even started._

"Hello Haymitch," said Peeta.

"Peeeeeeta I heard that you an some 'un got inna fight, hahahaaa. You better of kicked 'is assss."

Katniss rolled her eyes and tried to avoid remembering the fight. Peeta put his arm around her, sensing her discomfort.

"Just never mind that, Haymitch." He said.

"Awwww you lost?"

"No, Haymitch but drop it." Katniss said. Peeta rubbed her shoulder and changed the subject.

"So when's the Feast?"

"How'djoo spect me ta know?"

"Do you know where Effie is?"

"Sooome where," he pretending to be putting make up on, "powderin her nose."

"Oh," was all Peeta said. Katniss knew he was never comfortable when Haymitch was drunk.

"Well si' down! Take a loooad off" He garbled.

Peeta hesitated and Katniss gently tugged on his hand. They sat together on the leather couch. Katniss kicked off her heels and tucked her feet beneath her. Peeta put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into him.

"Awww look at yooou twoo. It's startin to become natural for ya, eehhh?"

"Shut up, Haymitch." Peeta said, but his tone was kind.

"Heh heh, alllrightyy," he said. A few moments later he was snoring, passed out in his chair.

"He's such a bum." Katniss said.

"But who knows where we'd be without him." Peeta said.

Katniss pondered that for a bit. "True."

Peeta traced patterns on her inner arm, causing it to tingle. "But you're right. I think he definitely needs to work on his drinking habits."

"For sure." They were both quiet for a bit. "How much longer do we have to wait?" Katniss asked out of the blue.

"You know something?" Peeta said.

"Hmm?"

"Here with you, I could wait forever."

Katniss looked at him, searching his eyes. She saw their usual sparkle, and love.

"Peeta," Katniss smiled. She pulled him down for a soft kiss. "You're too sweet."

Peeta kissed her temple. "You're too cute."

Katniss blushed. "No I'm not."

"You certainly are," Peeta said, He winked, "To me."

Katniss didn't reply, she just snuggled in closer, feeling the warmth radiate off of him. She rested her head on his bicep. He flexed, moving her head forwards. "Hey!" She laughed.

He laughed too. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"It's ok." She poked him in the side and laughed when he flinched.

"I guess I deserve that." Peeta said as he laughed.

Haymitch let out a long snore. Katniss looked at Peeta, and upon seeing his bemused face, she laughed. "What a guy."

"Yep."

Effie then entered. She looked at the couple and had a pleased smile on her face. "Well don't you two look lovely!"

"Thank you, Effie," Peeta said politely. "You look very nice as well." Effie was wearing a matching peach satin skirt and shirt, her hair a glittery shade of peach too.

"Oh, thank you, dear." Effie beamed. She fluffed her hair. "Well there's twenty minutes until the Feast, so be ready!"

"Ok thanks, Effie. See you soon," Peeta said.

"Tootles!" She said cheerily. "Oh, and Haymitch!" She yelled. He snorted and blinked. "Please try to stay awake for the Feast."

"Sure thing ma dear." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and left.

Haymitch got out of his chair, with difficulty, and left to "fix himself up". Katniss and Peeta and were left alone.

"Soooo…" Katniss said.

"What?" Peeta said.

"What do you want to do?" She said.

"I'm fine with sitting here for a bit. Is that ok?" Peeta asked, searching her eyes.

"Sure. I like your company too." She smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Peeta smiled back.

And so they sat on the couch, Peeta's arm around Katniss while she rested her head on his shoulder and played with the silk cloth from his tux pocket. It was green like the fabric of her dress, and for once Katniss didn't mind that they were matching.

* * *

Katniss looked out the window. People were being led to their seats. There were many tables combined to create a large rectangle table for everyone. The richer people were closer to the head of the table, and the poorer people from the Seam were at the end. Katniss spotted her mother and Prim near the front, only there because they were family of a Victor.

"Do you see your mom and Prim?" asked Peeta.

"Yep. Oh, look! There's your family!" She pointed to the opposite side of where her family was, to the Mellarks.

"Yeah," Peeta said, his voice far away as he watched them take their seats.

Katniss stood up on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. He looked down at her and smiled.

Once everyone was seated, there was an introduction. Then Effie called them to take their seats.

They walked out of the Justice Building, holding hands and smiling. They waved at the crowd, who clapped. There were no screaming cheers because this was a formal event: there were also cameras here. The Feast was being filmed. _Oh great,_ Katniss thought.

They took bows, and the applause grew. Peeta pulled out Katniss's chair for her. When she sat down, he tucked it in for her and she beamed. Peeta was so sweet. Gale would _never_ do things like this. He didn't have the same thoughts or feelings about her as Peeta did. Gale was too rugged whereas Peeta was kind and sweet.

Peeta took his own seat and the applause died down. Katniss and Peeta were seated at the head of the table, along with Effie, Haymitch, the Mayor, and some of the people who worked with the Mayor. The Mayor stood. "Let the Feast," he looked around at everyone, "begin!" People clinked their glasses together and started to eat.

Katniss sat there stiffly. Peeta looked over at here, and then picked up his own glass. He inclined his head towards her, and Katniss picked her glass up as well. She tilted her head, watching him.

"To us." He said, his blue eyes looking into her gray ones.

Katniss smiled and clinked her glass to his. "To us."

He smiled and then took a sip of his drink. He made a slight face. "Wine."

Katniss sipped hers. It was tart and she made a face too. "Yum."

Peeta laughed and put his glass down. Katniss did the same. As soon as she set it down, she saw Gale. He was all cleaned up, but had bruises on his face. Katniss froze. Gale looked at her and the look on his face… Katniss didn't see regret. The look said _You know you belong with me. Even if it's just as friends. _Gale raised his glass to her and smirked. Then he drained it all in one gulp.

Katniss looked away quickly. He said all of those things… and he thought that they could still be friends, let alone think that she belonged to him? Katniss was no possession. Peeta never treated her this way and never would. He treated her like the most wonderful person in the world. He understood her more than Gale ever would because he shared the same experiences as her. He made her feel happy, loved, safe, special…

That's why she loved him.


	9. Stars

**Stars**

Peeta took a bit out of his roll. It was soft and buttery. He wondered if it was made at his family bakery. Probably not, considering that this was a ceremony that the Capitol wanted. They probably provided the food and drinks. Peeta took another bite and looked over at Katniss to see if she was enjoying the food too.

But what he saw was discomfort. His heart broke. He set down his roll and took her hand in his. It was cold. She looked at him and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Gale's here." She said numbly. "He's not sorry, Peeta. Not sorry at all. But he still thinks we can be friends."

"How do you know?" Peeta said softly.

"Look at his face. It's all there."

Peeta looked for him. There he was, sitting with a face full of bruises. _Good, _Peeta thought, _he deserves to look hideous. Now his outside matches his inside. _Gale seemed to sense Peeta looking at him, and his face was nothing unlike what Katniss described. Peeta looked back at Katniss, who was staring down at her plate.

"Forget him, Katniss. He's not worth it."

She looked at him. "I'm trying. But he's my oldest friend… It's hard."

"I'll be here to help you if you need it," Peeta said tenderly, brushing a curl out of her face.

"Thanks, Peeta." She smiled and hesitantly started eating her food.

Peeta looked back over at Gale. He was watching him. Peeta narrowed his eyes. _You're pathetic._ The words rang in his ears.

_Well look who's pathetic now._ Gale must have read his mind because he looked away, a change in his eyes.

After the food was done, dessert was brought out. It was a chocolate mousse cake. It didn't seem to have the same touches as the cakes that he would bake, but he pretended that it was the same. When that was done, the Mayor said a small spiel, and then the Feast was over.

Peeta and Katniss got to leave first. They did their signature position and then bowed and went back into the Justice Building.

"Well that went well!" Effie said as she entered.

"Yeah, it was great." Peeta said.

"So when do we get to see our families?" Katniss asked abruptly.

"Oh," said Effie, a slight shift in her demeanor, "well I'm afraid that you won't be able to see them until tomorrow."

Katniss's face fell, and so did Peeta's shoulders. "Oh." She said.

"Why not?" Peeta asked.

"Well, there's the whole situation of your new housing, which will be discussed tomorrow with the Mayor, and in case of any PTS."

"PTS?" Katniss asked, tilting her head.

"Post-traumatic stress." Effie explained. "It's quite common after a… unique experience like the Hunger Games." She plastered on a smile.

"Oh… ok." Katniss said. "But we're for sure seeing them tomorrow?"

"Yes, dear." Effie said.

"Ok," Katniss said. She reached for Peeta's hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, you two are going to be staying here overnight. The rooms are on the second floor, and your names are on them. You need to be in them by eleven o'clock. Alright?" Effie said.

"Yes," Peeta and Katniss said together.

"Alright, see you two tomorrow!" she said with a wink.

She left and Peeta stood there, with Katniss beside him, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"Do you want to sit in the lounge for a bit?" Peeta asked, looking at her.

She looked up him, her cheek still on his shoulder. "Sure." She lifted her head off of his shoulder. "But can we change first?" She tugged at her dress.

"Ok" Peeta said.

They left to go to their dressing rooms. The most casual thing Peeta could find was a pair of khakis and a blue knitted sweater. _Oh great_. He put them on anyway.

Then Peeta grabbed a brush from the counter to fix his hair-sprayed hair. It was still pretty stiff, but it was no longer combed back from his face. It almost looked normal, and that was good enough. He grabbed a cotton cloth and wiped the make-up from his face. Once he was satisfied and natural looking, he went out in the hall.

He jumped a little bit because Katniss was there waiting for him. "Sorry, I was just about to knock," she said.

"That's ok," he said, smiling.

Katniss was wearing a pair of black pants and a green sweater. She left her hair down and rubbed off the make-up as well. She traded in her heels for a pair of slippers. She still looked beautiful to Peeta.

"Come on then," Katniss said, grabbing his hand. They walked to the lounge and sat together on the couch like they did before. They talked a bit about the food at the Feast, and then the people they saw. Than they lapsed into a silence. Comfortable? Yes. Wanted? No.

"Do you want to go outside?" Peeta asked. "To look at the stars?"

Katniss bit her lip and looked out the window to the garden. She shook her head. The fight was probably still fresh in her mind.

"How about the roof?" Peeta tried again.

Katniss looked up at him and smiled. "I'd like that."

They grabbed a few blankets and took the elevator to the roof. The door opened and a cool breeze hit them. "Good thing we have blankets," Katniss said as she stepped onto the roof.

"Yeah," Peeta said. They looked around for what they thought was the best spot. They put down two blankets and then lay down beside each other, about a foot of space between them. Peeta layered three blankets over them and tucked his arm beneath his head. He used his other arm to point at the constellations they were making up. Katniss made up a bow and Peeta a rolling pin constellation. They laughed together and Katniss taught Peeta some real constellations.

"And that one there," said Katniss pointing, "Is the Big Dipper."

"Where?" Peeta asked, searching the sky.

"There!" Katniss said, prodding the air.

"Where?!" Peeta asked again, laughing because he couldn't find it.

Katniss laughed too, and moved closer to him. She propped herself on her elbow, her shoulder brushing Peeta's. She pointed again. "There!"

Peeta looked to where her finger was pointing. It looked like a soup spoon. "Oh, I see it now! That's pretty cool. Where did you learn about all of these constellations?"

Katniss lies back down, close to Peeta. "My dad taught me." She said quietly.

"He must have been pretty cool," Peeta said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Katniss smiled. "Yeah. Yeah he was."

"Show me more constellations," said Peeta.

"Peeta! I've shown you so many already!"

"Please?" He said. She looked over at him. He stuck out his bottom lip and formed a pout.

"Ugh, fine. But only because you look like a lost puppy when you do that." She smiled.

They looked at the stars for a bit longer. Then Katniss yawned, causing Peeta to yawn too. "Looks like we're both pretty tired." Peeta said.

"Yeah," Katniss said sleepily, turning onto her side towards Peeta. She laid her head down on his arm as if it were a pillow. Her cheek pressed against his muscles. She closed her eyes.

"Good night, Katniss." Peeta said.

"Good night, Peeta." Katniss replied drowsily.

"I love you." Peeta whispered, even though he knew she was fast asleep.


	10. Stolen Looks and Handkerchiefs

**Stolen Looks and Handkerchiefs **

Katniss woke up, surrounded by warmth. She opened one eye, and saw golden hair. She opened the other, and saw Peeta's peaceful face. Katniss was snuggled up against him, her head on his arm and her hands balled up between her chest and Peeta's ribs. She sighed contently and smiled as she closed her eyes.

Then she opened her eyes rapidly, and sat up, accidentally pushing on Peeta's arm. She looked around. They were on the roof. _Stars_, Katniss thought. They came up to the roof last night to star gaze. She remembered it vividly. The crisp air against her face, the lights from the star-lit sky, the scent of Peeta's skin…

Before she could get too caught up in the memory, she felt Peeta stir. She looked down at him and he was pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. Then he rubbed his hands over his eyes and yawned. His hair was tousled and he looked incredibly cute. Katniss smiled.

"Good morning," Peeta said when he saw her. He smiled and sat up to kiss her temple.

"Morning." Katniss said as she took his hand in her own. She lay her other hand over his and tilted her head to observe him more carefully. "Did you have a good sleep?"

He ran a hand through his hair and blinked. "Yeah, you?"

_Best sleep I think I've ever had._ Katniss thought. "Yep."

He smiled. "Good."

Katniss began to smile back, then stopped abruptly. "Oh crap." She dropped his hand.

"What?" Peeta asked, confused.

"We were supposed to be in our _separate _rooms last night at eleven!" She squealed and stood up quickly, grabbing the blankets.

"Oh, shoot." Peeta said, standing up too, his brows knitted together. He took the blankets from Katniss's arms. "Ok we have to get down there now, before they notice."

"Yeah, if they haven't already!" Katniss exclaimed.

"Yeah," Peeta said as he frowned.

They quietly made their way down the stairs because it was much easier to get caught using the elevator. Katniss peered around the corner of the hallway that led to their bedrooms. No one was there. She waved her hand and Peeta walked out into the hall, dropping the blankets into a laundry chute.

Katniss waved to him before she slipped into the room with her name on the door. He smiled back and opened his own door, disappearing inside.

Katniss went inside and shut the door. She leaned against it and observed the room. It had dark wood furniture and cream sheets and curtains. It was nice, but Katniss was glad that she spent the night on the roof with Peeta.

She decided that she should take a shower, and went into the bathroom. There was a grand bathtub with a shower head, and fluffy cream coloured towels. The sink was big and there was an large assortment of lotions, soaps, cosmetics, and fragrances in a cabinet. Katniss blinked. So people cared more about how they smelled and looked than giving their people enough food? She shut the cabinet and turned on the hot water, preparing for her bath.

* * *

Katniss finished her bath and was dressed in a simple blue sun dress. Her hair was in its usual braid and she wore the simplest sandals she could find. It was 8:30, and she decided to go see if Peeta was ready to go down for breakfast.

She walked down the hall and stopped outside of his door. She raised her hand to knock on the door, and hesitated slightly. She stepped back from the door and looked around. There was no one else in the hall.

She knocked on Peeta's door. It took him a few seconds to answer the door. He had on only a towel hanging dangerously low on his waist. "Oh, hey Katniss." Peeta said breezily.

She quickly looked away from his hips and smiled awkwardly, twisting her hands. "Um, hi, Peeta. I was just wondering if you wanted to go down for breakfast, but since you're not ready I'll come back later." She ducked her head and began to turn away, embarrassment causing her to blush.

Peeta caught her hand. "Stay, Katniss. I'll just change in the bathroom and you can wait in here, if that's ok with you." He added, clearly not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine." Katniss looked at him and smiled to show that she wasn't worried and that she trusted him. Peeta was a good guy. He let go of her hand and walked back into his room.

"Oh, do you think you can help me pick out some clothes to wear? I don't really know how to dress myself well enough for these people and I don't want what I'm wearing to look bad with what you're wearing. You look very nice, by the way." Peeta smiled sweetly.

Katniss grinned. "Thank you Peeta. And sure I'll help you."

"Ok thanks." Peeta grinned back and scratched the back of his neck. "There are some clothes in the closet."

"I figured, ha ha" Katniss said. She walked over to it and pulled out a pair of khakis and a blue polo tee shirt that matched her dress. "You can pick out your shoes." She said as she handed him the clothes and sat down on his bed.

"Ok thanks, Katniss." He bent down and kissed the top of her head. Katniss couldn't take her eyes off of his defined abs as he straightened up and stretched. When he turned around to walk to the bathroom, her eyes followed the muscular lines of his back. She bit her lip and tried not to grin, but broke into a smile anyway. Peeta closed the door to the bathroom and Katniss buried her face in her hands, stifling a giggle.

Once she was over Peeta's shirtless-ness, she looked around the room. It was a replica of her room but the furniture was on the opposite side. She looked at the pile of clothes on Peeta's bed. Someone had brought up his tuxedo from yesterday's Feast. The green handkerchief was sticking out of the pocket.

Katniss tilted her head and picked it up. She unfolded it and re-folded it, then played with the edge. She glanced at the bathroom door. It stayed shut. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but she did it anyway. She tucked the cloth into the pocket of her dress.

She grinned sheepishly and also mentally kicked herself at the same time. For some reason, she really felt like she needed this little piece of fabric that carried Peeta's scent. She normally wasn't like this, but Peeta seemed to have an effect on her.

And she was becoming ok with that.


	11. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

Peeta finished dressing and walked out of the bathroom. Katniss was perched on the edge of his bed. Peeta noticed that her cheeks were slightly flushed. "I'm sorry," Peeta said.

Katniss tilted her head. "For what?" she said.

Peeta said nothing but vaguely gestured at himself and the room.

"Oh," Katniss shook her head, "that's ok." She smiled and stood. She put her hands over the pockets of her dress.

"Want to go eat breakfast now?" Peeta asked, holding his hand out to her.

"Yeah." She took his hand and they walked to the dining room. The familiar smell of fresh bread reached Peeta's nose. He also smelled sausages and eggs.

Katniss closed her eyes and inhaled the scents, causing Peeta to grin at her cuteness. When she opened her eyes, they were twinkling. Peeta couldn't resist giving her a pleasant kiss on the cheek. Katniss smiled and dropped his hand so she could sit down. Peeta sat across from her.

Waiters brought out breakfast, and Peeta was starving. He and Katniss ate in silence, until Haymitch came. "Morning, Victors. How was your sleep?" His eyes roved over them both very steadily. Did he know about their night on the roof?

Peeta forked more eggs into his mouth. Then he took a sip of orange juice. "It was good." He bit into his sausage to avoid having to say anything else.

"Very nice." Haymitch had sat down at the head of the table. "How about you, Girl on Fire?" He pointed at Katniss with his fork before plunging it into his sausage.

"It was alright." Katniss said, trying to look bored. She started to butter a slice of bread.

"Huh." Haymitch said, thinking. "You two must have been up pretty late last night."

Peeta swallowed. "Um, yeah. We went to the roof and didn't realize how late it was until after midnight."

"Right," Katniss said. "Then we went to bed."

"Yeah." Peeta said. Then his eyes widened. "Um," he cleared his throat. "So my bed was kind of hard. How were yours?" He looked from Katniss to Haymitch. Katniss seemed to understand: she implied that they went to sleep in the same bed.

"Mine was ok. I guess they like me better. Which is weird." She laughed slightly.

"Mine was wonderful." Haymitch said with his mouthful.

"That's good to hear." Peeta looked down at his plate and didn't say anything else.

"Good morning!" sing-songed Effie as she entered the dining room, breaking the silence. Her outfit broke the silence itself, her poufy hot pink dress was quite eccentric.

"Good morning, Effie." Peeta said politely.

"Hello," said Katniss.

Haymitch said nothing but continued devouring his food.

Effie looked at him with a slightly disgusted look on her face. "Well I see that we're all… enjoying breakfast." She looked at Peeta. "You look lovely dear. That shirt compliments your skin tone."

Peeta smirked a bit, but it wasn't unkind. "Katniss picked it out for me." He nudged her foot under the table. She pulled it back and cleared her throat.

"You look nice too, Effie." She said.

"That is so sweet, thank you Katniss! And how nice of you to pick out Peeta's clothes." Effie beamed and patted Katniss's hand.

Katniss merely smiled and continued eating. "Well, you have 10 minutes before we meet with your families to discuss your new houses in the Victor's Village." Effie said brightly. Peeta and Katniss both looked at her eagerly. "Ha ha yes!" She said smiling. Katniss and Peeta stood and Peeta walked over to both of them. "I know how excited you must be! So go wash up!" She clapped her hands and left.

Katniss and Peeta looked and each other and smiled widely. They hugged each other. Peeta pulled away from her. "I bet you can't wait to see Prim!"

"I can't!" She looked like she didn't know what else to say.

Peeta chuckled. "I can't wait to see my family." He wondered what his mother would say to him after telling him that Katniss would win. She did, but Peeta came out alive as well.

Katniss seemed to sense something was going on in his head. She put her hands on his face and looked him in the eye. "Hey, it's going to be ok."

Peeta smiled. Katniss dropped her hands and walked out of the dining room. Peeta glanced at Haymitch, who waggled his eyebrows. Peeta rolled his eyes and left as well.

* * *

Peeta finished washing up and was sitting in the lounge, waiting to see his family. He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn around because it was probably just Katniss. The footsteps stopped, so he then turned around. Katniss stood looking at him with her head tilted to the side slightly, a small smile on her face.

"What?" Peeta asked lightly.

She puffed out a bit of breath and smiled at him more. "Nothing." She walked over to him and sat down beside him. She placed her hand in his and just sat there.

Peeta leaned over and kissed her cheek sweetly. Katniss blushed and turned to face him. He stroked her cheek with his fingers. "You're too great, you know that?"

Katniss grinned and then pressed her lips to his. Peeta was a little surprised by this, but did not pull away. The two sat for a while, romantically kissing on the couch. Peeta heard a door open and pulled away from Katniss. She opened her eyes and looked behind Peeta to see who it was. Her eyes lit up.

"Prim!" she said excitedly as she got up from the couch.

"Katniss!" Prim ran to Katniss and into her arms. Peeta smiled as he watched the two hugging, both of them crying softly. He smiled at Katniss's mother and then turned away to give them some privacy.

Then he saw his family come in. "Dad!" He strode up to his father and gave him a hug. His dad patted him on the back.

"Good to see you, son." He said. He smelled like he always did, flour and bread. Peeta closed his eyes and tried not to cry. He thought he'd never see his family again. But there they were!

"It's good to see you too!" And he really meant it. He was even glad to see his mother and brothers. He hugged each of them, and felt a little awkward as he hugged his mother. She told him that Katniss would win. She never mentioned anything about him, coming out alive or dead. But here he was. When he pulled away from her, he gave her a look. And she seemed to understand what it was because remorse showed in her eyes.

Peeta said nothing and turned away. He smiled at his brothers and father. "It really is great to see you guys."

"Good to see you too, bro." said his oldest brother. He ruffled Peeta's hair, and Peeta laughed. It was good to have his family with him again.


	12. Happy

**Happy**

Katniss sat with her mother and Prim beside her, in a polished office talking to some District Officials. Her mother was paying close attention and nodding rapidly. Prim held tightly onto Katniss's hand. She, herself, however, was paying no attention at all. She was so wrapped up in happiness. She was back with her family, she was home. She felt that now. It had all hit her and she was just so happy_. _Everything could go back to normal. Sure, she wouldn't have to hunt in order to feed her family, but she could hunt to help other families. She wouldn't be in a tiny ramshackle house, but in a huge mansion in the Victor's Village. Near Peeta.

_Peeta._

Her heart swelled as she remembered the smile on his face when he saw his family. She had been crying pretty hard at the sight of Prim and her mother, but his face was practically glowing, and she couldn't have missed it if she was blind. It was beautiful, Katniss thought.

"Miss Everdeen, if you'd please sign this document," said a man with a grey goatee.

"What?" Katniss said, waking up to reality.

"Miss Everdeen, the document is for your new housing arrangements," the man said kindly.

"Oh yes of course." She smiled with her camera smile. The man smiled back at her and handed her a pen.

Katniss read it over, but there was nothing funny hidden. It was just a document about her new house arrangements and the amount of food that they would be getting monthly. She signed it and handed the document back. She noted that she had been lost in her thoughts for a while considering that her mother and Prim had already signed it.

The man took it back from her and wax was dripped on the document. Then a seal was pressed into it. It was official.

"There we have it. Now, Miss Everdeen, I must run some things by your mother and sister. So if you please would exit the room. They will join you in about thirty minutes." He gestured to the door in one swift hand motion.

"Oh," Katniss said, slightly taken aback. "Alright." She stood and kissed Prim's head and looked at her mother meaningfully before she left. Peeta's family had entered the office to the left of the one Katniss entered, and she looked over. The door was shut, but she was unsure if Peeta had left already. She decided that she'd take a short walk. She exited the Justice Building.

She had been walking for a few minutes when she saw a rumpled pile on the road ahead of her. There was something catching the sun beside it. She walked closer, cautiously, and noticed that it was a person, and next to him, an empty bottle of alcohol. There was something quite familiar about the person, his shape. She looked closer, and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Gale?!"

The figure did not move. She rushed forwards and knelt beside him. "Gale! Wake up! GALE!"

Gale stirred and moaned. He turned his head and Katniss could see a large bruise on his cheek, and he had a black eye. She touched his face. "Gale," she whispered.

"Katniss?" He blinked, trying to focus.

"Yes, it's me." Katniss said, her tone icy.

"Oh my god Katniss, you… You must hate me. I hate me. I let those stupid bastards grab me and then they gave me something; it was weird, all of a sudden I felt so much rage. I couldn't control what I said or did. It was _awful. _The things I said to you…" He looked very deep into her eyes. They were filled with so much emotion. "Katniss, I didn't mean any of it. I didn't mean a single word I said. I cannot believe that I _hit_ you. Katniss, everything that I did, I had no control over. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Katniss stared at him. She was shocked and utterly confused. "What?"

"The Capitol is mad at you, right, so they tried to get at you with using me to hurt you. I didn't mean any of it."

Katniss knew this made sense. She had heard of drugs that could do this type of thing to people, but they couldn't put thoughts into his head. They had to have already been there. The drug would have just made him angrier and then he wouldn't be able to contain himself any longer.

"Gale, I believe you but you're lying too. You did mean the things you said, but only to a certain extent. You had to have been already thinking and feeling that way, and then the drug intensified everything. I can forgive you. But from what I know you were thinking I also can't."

"But Katniss-"

"No, Gale. I just can't."

"But… Then what about me and you?" Gale's eyes were pleading.

Katniss looked away from him and sighed shakily. She shook her head lightly, and looked back at him. "I don't know. We can still be friends, but we'll never be the same way we were before, Gale. You were my best friend and I loved you like a brother, but now you've hurt me."

"Katniss, you have to understand that-"

"Yes Gale, you were under the influence of the drug. But like I said, you already felt and thought that way. And knowing that now," Katniss shook her head, "it can't ever be the same."

"Katniss, I'm sorry! I really am. You have to believe me!" Gale pleaded.

"I know you're sorry. But it doesn't change things." Katniss stood up and backed away from him. He pushed himself up and was kneeling on the ground.

"But I love you!" he cried.

Katniss looked away from him. She exhaled shakily. She knew he did. She had for a while. Just hearing him say it now… It was too much. "If you really did," she looked back at him, "you would have wanted me to be happy. I was happy."

"How were you happy?!" Gale asked exasperatedly.

Katniss looked at him incredulously. "How was I happy? How was I _happy_?" She threw her hands up. "Peeta! That boy makes me feel happy Gale."

"I make you happy!" Gale said, offended.

Katniss gave him an unimpressed look. "Yeah, clearly." Gale looked away. "_No._ You used to, but now… Now you just make me _sad_. I'm happy with Peeta! I just feel happy, and light with Peeta. And I like it. There's nothing you can do Gale. I'm sorry this happened, I am. But you are selfish. I am free to do whatever I'd like, and you can't change that, no matter how hard you try. I don't even know if I want to be around you anymore."

"But… you said we could be friends." Gale whispered.

"You're right. I did. Maybe someday. But right now, I just need my space." Katniss turned on her heel and walked back to the Justice Building without looking back. _But right now, I just need my Peeta._


	13. A New Home

**A New Home**

Peeta had been told to leave the room after he had signed the document about his new house and wait for thirty minutes for them to be done discussing "some things" over with his family. He had looked everywhere in the building for Katniss, but could not find her. Then he had gone outside and saw Katniss running back to the Justice Building. She looked as if she was holding back tears, and they all came out when her body melted against Peeta's and she was wrapped in his arms.

Peeta then carried her princess style over to the Justice Building Garden. Katniss had her face turned in the crook of his neck, and she was still weeping. Then he sat down on the same bench they were on the day before. She was now sitting on his lap, face turned into his chest, crying softly. Peeta stroked her hair and whispered sweet, soothing words in her ear.

"Shh, shh Katniss. It's ok." He kissed the top of her head and gently took her face in his hands and tilted it towards him. Tears were still leaking out of her eyes. Peeta's heart was breaking. He wiped under her eyes gently with his thumbs. She sniffled. "Shhh," Peeta soothingly. Katniss let out a deep breath but tears were still coming. She lowered her lashes and continued crying. Peeta's heart couldn't take the sight. "Katniss, why are you crying?" He asked softly.

Her lips refused to stop quivering as she told him what happened. He couldn't believe it.

"What?" he asked in astonishment.

"It's all true, Peeta. You know it, too." She leaned her head in the crook of his neck. "President Snow isn't happy."

"But to take it out on you like that…" Peeta was at a loss for words. He felt Katniss's pain. And he felt even more because Katniss was hurting. He held her closer. "I'm so sorry." He murmured into her hair.

"Me too," Katniss said in a tiny voice.

"Katniss, I'll be here with you, all the way. I'll never leave you; I'll always be right beside you. When you need me, I'll be there. I'm here to help and comfort you in any way that I can." Peeta said seriously. "I hope you know that." He added softly before kissing her hair.

"I do." She said softly. She sat up straighter in his lap. She held his face in her hands. He could feel her bow calluses, their roughness set apart from her otherwise smooth hands. He smiled softly at her. She kissed him, soft and sweet. She rested her forehead against his. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome." He replied tenderly. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. They sat like that for a while, and Peeta ran what she had told him through his head again. Would they try to hurt Katniss again in any way? Would they try something like that to him?

A man with choppy brown hair came out of the building to retrieve them both. They went back into the building and met again with their families. Katniss stood close to her sister, holding her hand.

Each family was going to get a tour guide who was going to show them their new homes. Peeta's family got a woman with sleek blonde hair and bright red lipstick. She seemed very energetic, and quickly introduced herself as Sylvie. Katniss's family got a man with dark blonde hair and a slim build. Peeta heard him introduce himself as Tyler. He seemed rather bored and lazily gestured when he spoke. Katniss felt sorry for Katniss. When he caught her eye, he gave her a _Poor you _look, and she grinned and looked at him knowingly. He winked at her just before he left for his tour, and he could have sworn that she blushed deeply. Peeta smiled to himself.

* * *

The house was HUGE. There was a room for everyone in his family, even if his parents didn't share one. And there were even more, plus they all had their own attached bathrooms. There was a large kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and several more rooms that could be used for anything. Fancy chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the furniture was ornate. It was really nice: much better than their old house, where he had to share his room.

His tour guide let them roam around and his brothers were off exploring excitedly, calling which rooms they wanted. His parents were walking together, and Peeta was by himself. He stopped in one of the more empty rooms. There was a couch and a few wooden chairs. A paint brush lay on the ground. A small one, used for canvases. Peeta picked it up, and it felt wonderful in his hand.

"Hey, Sylvie!" He called.

She came bustling in quickly, "Yes?"

"Do you think I could get any paint anywhere? Like a paint set? And maybe an easel and canvases?"

"Well, sure! There's…" She began listing of places.

"Okay great. Thanks." Peeta looked around the room once again. He could picture it now. He'd move the couch, maybe keep it. Maybe he'd move the chairs, as long as there was room for an easel and other paint supplies. And room to keep all of his paintings, of course. He was excited. It was the perfect place for painting, good lighting, open and comfy, and in a spot that would be quiet because it was far away from the bedrooms and the kitchen and living room. He couldn't wait to get his supplies and start painting.

He already had an idea of what his first painting was going to be. And it wouldn't be for himself: it was going to be for someone special. He knew it would mean a lot to them. He just knew.


	14. I Love You

**I Love You**

"Katniss," Prim whispered to older sister once Tyler had walked off with their mother to show her how all of the appliances and electronic devices worked.

"Yes, Prim?" Katniss inquired softly.

"There's something I have to tell you. It's really important." Her face showed great urgency.

"Ok, what is it?" Katniss asked, suddenly worried.

"Do you remember when you had to leave the room while those men talked to me and Mother?" Prim said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?" Katniss asked, her heart beating fast.

"They told us that you might be unstable… that you might do crazy things from your traumatic experience from the Hunger Games. They said that something might be wrong with you. Something dangerous." Prim said quietly.

"What?" Katniss asked breathlessly. Her mind spun. Then she froze, for she knew why. President Snow must have made them tell her family this because he was afraid of what Katniss might do and what might happen. But to try to make her family think that there was something wrong with her? That she would go _insane_? It was ridiculous. But it didn't matter because Katniss wasn't going to do anything like that.

"Yeah. Katniss is that true? Are you going to be like what they say?" Prim looked frightened. Katniss was angered.

"No. I promise you, Prim, I will never turn into the things that they are telling you about. I promise."

"Good." Prim hugged Katniss hard.

"I'll be here with you all the way. I'll never leave you…" Katniss trailed off, realizing that she was repeating what Peeta had previously said to her. She smiled to herself and tears filled her eyes. She rested her chin on Prim's head and pushed back the tears. "I love you." She whispered, and Prim said the same thing.

The house was done being explored. It was beautiful, and very large. Katniss couldn't believe that she was going to live there. There few things from their old house were going to be moved and they could basically get whatever they wanted. But she didn't know if she'd want anything. She couldn't bear to think of how she was getting to live a life of ease when she had previously been struggling to feed her family. She couldn't help but think of the many other families that were still living in poverty. It made her feel sick.

They arrived at their old home, and Katniss was overwhelmed with the familiarity of it. It was small, and the wood was worn and gray looking. Comparing it to her new house, it was like comparing a mule to a stallion.

"Buttercup!" Prim squealed and rushed forwards to hold her hideous cat. "We're going to a new house! Come on let's go pack our stuff!" She disappeared in the house and Katniss went inside after her mother.

Katniss took a long time packing up her things. During the whole process, her mind felt numb and she didn't really know what to think.

"Katniss?" said a soft voice behind her. She turned to find her mother standing in the doorway.

"Mom?"

Her mother hesitated before speaking. "I just want you to know that I am so, so proud of you. I thought I was going to lose you… I didn't know what I was going to do. But you fought hard and made it out. You don't know how happy I am to have you back home. I love you, Katniss, very much. Even if you don't think so."

Katniss was at a loss for words. She stepped towards her mom and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you, too."

They stood for a moment, embracing. Katniss missed her mom. They broke apart when they heard Tyler calling impatiently for them.

They smiled and grabbed all of their things, along with Prim. They got back in their car and went back to the other side of the District, to the gleaming Victor's Village.

Everything had been set up in their new house. It would be different living there, but she would get used to it. She was looking out of the window of her new bedroom and saw Peeta walking – with a rectangular object under a white sheet, no bigger than Peeta's torso – towards her house.

She padded down the steps of the grand staircase and opened the door to meet Peeta by the road. It was slightly chilly out, and she tightly wrapped her sweater around her. "Peeta," Katniss said sweetly, "what are you doing?"

Peeta grinned at her. He looked like he had been working hard on something; his hair was adorably rumpled in a golden mess. He was wearing a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black pants. The setting sun gave him a halo. He was gorgeous. "I… brought you something." He presented the thing covered with the sheet.

Katniss tilted her head and reached out to take it. "What is it? He smiled again and blushed slightly, his cuteness making Katniss's head feel light.

"Take a look." He gently pulled of the sheet. Katniss gasped. It was a painting – a beautiful, gorgeous painting – of Katniss hugging Prim: Prim's face turned away with her arms wrapped around Katniss and Katniss resting her cheek on Prim's head with her eyes closed, utter joy on her face. It was from when they met in the Justice Building earlier that day. It was so beautiful it took Katniss's breath away. Tears formed in her eyes. "I painted it for you. I hope you like it." He said quietly.

Katniss began to cry softly. She wrapped it up carefully and gently placed it on the ground. "Thank you," she whispered, "I love it."

Before Peeta could reply, she stepped forwards and took his face in her hands, and kissed him on the mouth. She entwined her fingers in his soft hair and kissed him passionately. He responded and pulled her towards him. Their bodies were pressed together and the chilly breeze Katniss felt was replaced by heat from Peeta's body. "I love you," she murmured against his lips. Peeta pulled back and opened his eyes. They were brilliantly blue and full of surprise.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

She moved her and rested her forehead against his head and closed her eyes. "I love you."

Peeta's body relaxed completely and Katniss kissed him again. He pushed his hand in her hair and kissed her back. Then he said, "I love you Katniss. I always have. I always will." Katniss cried a bit more: she was so happy. She pushed the bad things to the back of her mind: Gale, President Snow, the Capitol… She thought of only this moment. All she cared about was that she had finally realized that she was in love with Peeta, and he loved her back, and that they could now be together.


	15. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Peeta was walking back to his house. It was dark, and he couldn't see very well. He had stayed with Katniss for a while. She showed him her new house and then they sat snuggled together on one of the velvet couches talking until they had both fallen asleep. He had woken up when he felt Katniss's body shudder against his. He saw that her clothes clung to her with sweat and she looked in pain. She was having a nightmare. Peeta had gently pushed her hair out of her face and whispered for her to wake up. She had opened her eyes with a cry and upon seeing him she looked as if she were about to cry. She had collapsed into him and buried her face in his shirt.

Peeta had carried her to the bedroom she had previously told him that she liked the most and laid her gently on the bed. She had fallen asleep and she moaned slightly when he let her go. He pulled the sheet up around her and kissed her sweetly on the forehead. Then he had sought out Mrs. Everdeen and told her good night. She looked at him and smiled. She said thank you but hadn't said anything after. He wondered what he was really thanking him for: the good night or Katniss.

When he got home everyone was sleeping. He could hear his brothers' snores and he smiled to himself; he had never thought he'd hear those motor loud sounds ever again. A wave of sleepiness hit Peeta and he really wanted to crawl into his bed. He seemed to float into his bedroom and he hardly remembered getting ready for bed. All he knew was that he was falling asleep on a cloud wrapped in silky warmth.

* * *

_Peeta ran through the woods. He had to get back to Katniss. Katniss. She was crouching by Glimmer's body, the bow in her hand. She stared at it. He ran to her. "Katniss!" he shouted as he sprinted towards her. "Run! Run! RUN!" She stared at him dazedly "Katniss go! Get out of here, go! What are you doing?! GO!" Katniss turned and ran. She wasn't going very fast, but she was running. _

_ He knew Cato was going to come very soon. Cato was extremely angry and he had started running back so he could try to kill Katniss. Peeta had run faster because he had fewer stings than Cato, and he had no hallucinations, he was just a little dizzy and his head felt heavy. He knew he had to escape so he started to run as well. _

"_AAAHHH!" Peeta heard Cato screaming so he ran harder, but he tripped over a root and fell hard to the ground. His head cracked against the hard forest floor, and his vision went black. The wind was knocked out of him and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move and he started seeing stars._

_ "AHAHA!" He heard Cato's maniacal laughter and he pushed himself to his feet with great effort. He coughed and started jogging. He knew Cato had seen him and he was probably chasing after him right now. He heard a thump and a grunt and looked back to see that Cato had fallen over the Sam root that Peeta did. But it didn't seem to have fazed him as much. Peeta felt as if the world was swaying before him. He ran and hid behind a large tree, hoping that it would conceal him until Cato had passed. _

_ But Cato must have seen him because he shouted: "AHAAA! I'm coming for you, Lover Boy!" Peeta then tried to run but he was feeling extremely weak. He was going slower and slower, his feet felt heavy like lead. Then he flew forwards. Cato had pushed him from the back. He fell to the ground but he rolled away before Cato could slash him with his sword. But he wasn't quick enough; Cato sliced deeply into Peeta's leg. Hot white pain flashed in his thigh and ran through his body like electricity. He cried out in agony. _

Peeta woke up in a cold sweat. He was tangled in his sheet and he was clutching it madly. He was breathing hard and he was shaking. The nightmare was from the Hunger Games, so real that Peeta thought that he could feel the pain of his wounded leg. But he knew that couldn't be true: his leg was prosthetic. He couldn't feel _anything_ on that leg.

* * *

He sat up in his bed and ran a hand through his hair. Sweat had plastered it to his forehead. He brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them. Then he rested his forehead against the heels of his hand. He was still shuddering. When he closed his eyes he saw the dream again. He opened them rapidly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the numbers of the glowing clock. It was 2:53 a.m.

Peeta was too scared to go back to sleep. But he was exhausted so he lay back down. He stared at the ceiling above him. Every time he came close to sleep, the nightmare seemed to begin where it left off, and he'd open his eyes.

He let his mind wander to the events of the day. Waking up and having Katniss beside him, eating breakfast with her. He remembered the reunion with his family and the joy he had felt. He remembered comforting Katniss as she sobbed and told him what happened with Gale. He remembered painting her the picture. He remembered the look in her eyes when she saw it. He remembered how her lips felt against his when she kissed him, soft and warm. He loved the way she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. He smiled to himself.

Then Peeta realized how much he missed her. He felt as if there was something missing inside him. He felt a loneliness that made him feel hollow when he wasn't with her. He closed his eyes and replayed all his memories of her with him. Her smiling and laughing, holding him and leaning into him. He recalled how her hair smelled like flowers and autumn leaves…

Peeta eventually fell asleep, his memories of Katniss keeping the nightmares at bay.


	16. After Darkness

**After Darkness**

Katniss's sleep was tinted with darkness. Her dreams were of Gale, him fighting with Peeta, him looking at her during the Feast and him lying on the street. But then there were different things… not just her memories. This wasn't real; she had assured herself that many times.

Gale was standing in the forest, sitting on a log. He was picking at a blade of grass. "You broke my heart, Katniss. You broke my heart." She kept trying to speak and tell him that she was sorry and comfort him, but she could not speak or move. She was rooted silent to the spot. "You broke my heart. I have loved you for so long and you don't even care. You don't even care how much I'm hurting right now. Just look at yourself. Lying on your fancy new bed, thinking about how happy you are, THINKING ABOUT PEETA!" He had started screaming and he had gotten up the log, his face melting away with her dream.

She had jolted awake and she couldn't fall back asleep. Gale's words of "you broke my heart" rang in her ears. She yearned for Peeta's comfort, but he wasn't there. She could only think about him. But when she did, she became sad because she felt very lonely. Her night was an endless cycle of tossing and turning.

Now she was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest on the balcony attached to her room. She vaguely remembered falling asleep in Peeta's arm last night. He must have brought her to this room, remembering the she had told him that she liked it the most. She smiled at the memory.

She then decided that she wanted to go visit Peeta today. She was pretty certain that she knew the location of his house, and she felt like going for a walk anyway. She padded down the stairs in her bare feet to eat some breakfast. Prim and her mother were already at the table.

"Katniss!" Prim said excitedly. "Good morning! Look! There are waffles! You have to have one!" She smiled brightly.

"Morning, Little Duck." Katniss said as she walked over to sit beside her. She kissed the top of her head. She took one of the waffles Prim offered her, even though she didn't feel like eating. Her stomach was twisted with the memories of her nightmares. "How did you sleep?" She asked lightly.

Prim smiled widely. "Really good. My bed was so soft! I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud or something!" Katniss smiled and Prim continued eating her waffles. Katniss poked at hers, and her mother looked at her concernedly.

"Aren't you hungry, Katniss?" Katniss dropped her fork.

"Not really," she replied.

"Oh, ok well don't force yourself. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep to well last night."

Katniss's mother looked a bit relieved, as if she had been expecting worse. Katniss was very curious as to what her mother thought she was going to say. "Oh, well how about tonight I make you some tea that will help you sleep?"

"Thanks, that would be great."

"Oh! Prim you must get to school or you'll be late!" Her mother said, looking at the large clock on the wall.

"Oh no!" Prim dropped her breakfast and ran upstairs.

Katniss watched her go. "I can walk her there."

"Are you sure? Alright," her mother said.

"And I think I'm going to go visit Peeta after." Katniss said quickly.

Her mother regarded her with soft eyes. "Alright." Katniss blushed and got up to brush her teeth and put on some shoes.

Katniss and Prim were walking briskly to the school. Katniss wanted to go slower so that she could take in everything that she thought she was never going to see again, but she knew that she had to get Prim safely to school.

Katniss kissed Prim good bye and watched her enter the school building. When she had disappeared behind the doors, Katniss turned and walked through the town, looking at all of the buildings. She saw the bakery and a smile spread across her face. Peeta might have been there, even though it seemed kind of soon. He loved the bakery, he had told Katniss once. He said that he really loved decorating the cakes and he could do it for hours non-stop.

Katniss took a chance and started off towards the bakery. She climbed up the wooden steps and peered inside the shop window. It was hard to see inside because the windows were dusty. Katniss looked around before she raised her hand and brushed away the dirt. She looked closely inside and jumped back, startled when she looked right into Peeta's mother's face. She looked away and gulped. That was extremely embarrassing.

The bakery door opened and Katniss spun to see Mrs. Mellark. She was wiping her floury hands on a towel. Her eyes went over Katniss with curiosity but there was also a hardness to them.

"Um, hello," Katniss said awkwardly. She cautiously moved forwards. "I'm Kat-"

"Katniss Everdeen." Mrs. Mellark said. She finished wiping her hands on the towel and she tucked it into the strap of her flour covered apron. "What do you want, peering in my windows?" She asked, a tad rudely.

Katniss was taken a back, but hid her shock and raised her chin. "I'm sorry about that. I was just looking to see if-" Peeta rushed out of the bakery doors. He stopped abruptly and he grabbed at his hair. Mrs. Mellark turned to look behind her to where Katniss's eyes were focused. "Peeta!" Katniss cried.

"Mom?! What are you doing!" Peeta looked exasperatedly at his mother.

"The little thing was out here snooping in the windows and I came to see what she wanted!" His mother shot back at him. Katniss's face burned and her hands curled into fists.

Peeta's eyes narrowed and his voice was sharp. "Don't you dare talk about Katniss like that."

His mother seemed a little shocked at that, and her jaw actually dropped when Peeta pushed past her and stood beside Katniss. He put an arm protectively around her shoulder and Katniss turned into him and buried her face in his chest.

"Mom, I love Katniss." All of Katniss's breath had rushed out. She had never heard Peeta say that he loved her to anyone else before. "I don't want you to talk about her like that and I don't want you to treat her badly. She deserves much better than that." Katniss balled her hands in Peeta's shirt and pressed in closer. Her skin felt warm from the words that were leaving his lips. "If you have a problem with that, then I really don't care. I can make my own choices and I don't think that I could live without Katniss. So I don't want to hear you say anything like that ever again." A single tear rolled down Katniss's cheek and absorbed into the soft material of Peeta's shirt.

Katniss wasn't sure of what happened. All she knew was that she was standing against Peeta and his arms were around her. Then he exhaled slowly and leaned his cheek against her hair. "I am so sorry." He said quietly. Katniss reached up and wrapped her arms around Peeta's neck. She kissed his cheek and brushed her lips by his ear.

"I love you," she whispered. He looked at her with soft eyes.

"I love you, too." He moved his hands to the small of her back, holding her gently. "So what's up?"

Katniss blinked. "Oh, I came here," she said, "because I wanted to see what you were going to do today." She smiled up at him.

"Oh, well, nothing really. I was just going to work in the bakery today." He lowered his lashes and said, "I've kind of missed decorating the cakes and stuff." Katniss was overwhelmed with adoration for him.

She grinned widely. "Maybe I could help you?" She inquired.

Peeta grinned back. "I would love that."

**Author's Note: Hey! I am so sorry that it has taken my FOREVER to update! D: I just didn't have a lot of time but I found some to finish this chapter for you guys! :D WOW I didn't realize that this story now has 16 chapters! Hard to believe! XD Thanks so much to all my followers :) I really hope that you are enjoying this story! Review if you'd like :)**

**-Wolf ;)**


	17. Cake

**Cake**

Peeta taught Katniss how to bake a cake. He told her that every ingredient had to be measured carefully measured so that no flavour or taste was too overwhelming. He showed her how to frost the cake and then how to hold the icing back and use enough pressure to let a perfect amount of icing come out and at what speed to move the bag and not let the line of icing break. He felt very warm when he saw her watching him with soft eyes as he should her the steps on baking and decorating a cake. He'd always catch her eyes on him instead of his hands and the cake. Whenever he'd glance at her she'd lower her eyes and blush slightly. He felt very happy.

The cake was done. It was a simple, double layer vanilla cake with buttercream frosting. They decorated it with sugar flowers and Peeta helped Katniss write the words _Happy Today_ on it. She had suggested it when they couldn't think of anything else to put on it. He laughed softly and helped her with the icing bag.

Katniss was a foot away from Peeta, admiring the cake with a crooked smile on her face. Peeta looked at her. "What?" She said.

Peeta smiled. "Nothing."

Katniss turned to him and couldn't hide her smile. "What?!"

"Nothing!" Peeta smiled more.

"Seriously, Peeta, what!" She started laughing.

He laughed with her. Then stopped. "Whoa, look at that!" He widened his eyes and pointed behind Katniss.

She stopped laughing and turned around, "What!" she said.

Peeta swiped a finger over the cake, collecting frosting. Katniss turned around, "Peeta I don't see any-" she stopped talking when Peeta wiped the frosting on her nose. She gasped and look cross-eyed at her nose. "Peeta!" she squealed.

He laughed out loud and her cheeks flushed, but she was laughing too. She looked to the cake, then at Peeta, then back at the cake and took a fistful of it and smushed it into his face. She was in hysterics, laughing very hard. Her laughter made her laugh more, and soon the cake was no longer on the plate; it was in hair, on skin, coating clothes, and heaped on the floor. They were both laughing so hard that they were doubling over. Peeta's sides ached. He straightened, grabbed Katniss's hands and pulled her towards him. She hugged him around the sides and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They stayed in that embrace until their laughter had stopped. Peeta pulled away and looked at Katniss with warm eyes.

"You have cake on your face." He teased.

Katniss swiped a finger down her cheek and looked at it. "How did that get there?" she said. She looked at him mischievously before sucking the cake off of her finger. She smiled. "It's really good."

"That's because I had an amazing baker trainee helping me." Peeta said smiled.

Katniss laughed and reached for a cloth. Then she wiped some of the cake off of his face. She bit her lip and grinned when they made eye contact. He smiled back and inclined his head to kiss her.

BANG

Peeta jerked his head back and Katniss dropped the cloth. His mother stood in the doorway that led from this small room to the rest of the bakery. Peeta swallowed. This was not good.

She looked around the room and the floor where the remnants of the cake lay. Then she looked and Peeta, and then Katniss, and her eyes narrowed. He looked at Katniss. She looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole. She shrunk against Peeta as his mother started to talk.

"What is going on in here?! What do you think you're doing? This isn't a playground, Peeta! You can't just waste our supplies like that frolicking with this girl! What are you trying to do?!"

Peeta's ears went hot. "I told you," he started, "not to talk about Katniss like that!"

"I wouldn't have to if I didn't get impressions like this!" She said angrily.

"MOM SHE WASN'T DOING ANYTHING WRONG IT'S MY FAULT!" Peeta yelled.

Katniss looked very uncomfortable, but Peeta wasn't finished. "YOU CANNOT DO THIS ANYMORE. I CAN DO WHAT I WANT. AND OH WELL IT WAS ONE LITTLE CAKE. I'M PRETTY SURE THAT WE CAN NOT AFFORD HAVING TO BUY A FEW MORE INGREDIENTS. IT'S NOT LIKE A LOT OF PEOPLE CAN AFFORD TO BUY THIS STUFF ANYWAYS! IT'S A STRUGGLE FOR EVERYONE, MOM, AND SOMETIMES PEOPLE JUST HAVE TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN TO TAKE THEIR MINDS OFF OF THEIR PAIN." Peeta knew he was red in the face because it felt very hot. Katniss took his hand and squeezed it. He closed his eyes and focused on her fingers stroking his skin. He calmed down and opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I meant what I said."

His mother looked at him. He couldn't read the expression in her eyes. She glanced to Katniss, and Peeta swore that her eyes were somber. Then she left.

Peeta released Katniss's hand and sank down on the floor. He pulled his knee up, rested his elbow on it, and then rubbed his head. Katniss sat down next to him and took his free hand. She just sat quietly and drew patterns on the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry that you had to hear her say that stuff… hear me say that stuff…" he shut his eyes.

Katniss moved closed and gently grabbed his face and made him look at her. She smiled encouragingly. "It's okay. I'm glad that you can stand up to her like that."

Peeta blinked. "Really?" he said lamely.

"Really."

Peeta then took the opportunity of her closeness to kiss her. She tasted sweet from the frosting that was still all over her face. He chuckled and reached for the cloth to wipe her face. Katniss was quiet and was watching him with steady eyes. When he was done, Katniss smiled and she leaded her head against his shoulder, and he rested his head on hers.

And even though they were still both covered in cake, they just sat quietly on the floor and Peeta forgot about his troubles.


	18. Don't Cry

**Don't Cry**

Katniss was lying in her bed thinking about her morning. She had left Peeta's family's bakery at 1:30 p.m. She was nearly dozing on Peeta's shoulder when she realized that her mother was probably waiting to have lunch with her. She had sprung up, apologized for knocking her head against Peeta's and then tried to escape but he stood up, caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. All of her breath rushed out as her body hit his. Then he whispered good bye and kissed her on the lips. It lasted less than one second, but the passion behind it caused Katniss to blush. She murmured good bye and was lost in his blue gaze.

She stumbled out of the bakery and ran home. When she shut the door she started giggling uncontrollably. She floated into the kitchen where she found a note from her mother explaining that she had gone out to check out some of the nearby stores. Katniss ate some bread (because it reminded her of Peeta) with cheese and grapes. It filled her tummy and she remembered that she was covered in cake. She padded up the stairs and into the shower. It had taken her 20 minutes to get it out of her hair, but she didn't mind because she could only think about how much fun she had.

Katniss was brought back to the present when she heard a knock on the door. She walked down the stairs and peered out the window to see who it was. It was Haymitch.

She opened the door suspiciously. "Haymitch? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, sweetheart." He said with his usual sarcasm. Katniss didn't reply. "I was just being kind and was wondering how you were settling in."

"I'm fine. Prim loves the house and Mom likes it too."

"That's good."

Katniss nodded. "Well is that it then?" she said after a long silence.

"No actually… there's something else. Mind if I come in? It's very important."

Katniss hesitated but her curiosity overcame here. She opened the door wider. "Sure."

They sat down at the kitchen table and Haymitch spoke. He said that President Snow was very unhappy and on edge about Katniss. He didn't like the thought of someone defying the Capitol. He had sent over new Peace Keepers to keep an eye on District 12 and to make sure that Katniss wasn't doing anything suspicious.

"But why does he care so much?!" Katniss demanded angrily.

"Because he thinks you're going to start a rebellion!" Haymitch yelled. Katniss was shocked into silence.

"Why?" She asked weakly.

"When you pulled out those berries in the arena, you pulled out a gun loaded with rebellion! The Capitol doesn't see it as you being too in love with that boy and not being able to kill him or kill yourself and live without him. They see it as you not wanting to do what they say and do whatever the hell you want." Haymitch said exasperatedly, trying to get her to see how important this situation was.

Katniss was quiet and she started to run through her mind everything that had happened after the Games. President Snow's more strange coldness than before, people from the Capitol treating her as if she were a delicate flower, having to leave the room after discussing housing arrangements and having her mother and Prim talk to them by themselves. Prim telling her that they thought Katniss might go crazy after being in the Hunger Games. When she told her mother that she wasn't feeling great the look on her face, then the relief after she told her that she was just tired.

She looked at Haymitch. She knew it was true. "What do I do?" She asked as if waiting for instructions.

"Keep up the act," he seemed wary of the word act, "of being helplessly in love with Peeta. Don't," he looked at her sharply, "do anything stupid. Keep your head down. Don't act like you're going to do something when you're not. I'm not saying that you are, I'm just warning you not to do anything like that in the future. If people get the wrong message, Katniss, then bad things might happen. To you, your family, the district and possibly all of Panem. A small action could cause a deadly chain reaction if you are not careful." He said seriously.

Katniss let out a shaky breath. She closed her eyes and held back tears. "Ok." She said quietly with her eyes still closed. She felt Haymitch pat her hand, an unusually soft, kind gesture and then heard him get up, walk away, and shut the door after himself. She drew her knees up to her chest and leaned her head against them. She felt her shoulders shaking but she didn't want to cry. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_ she repeated to herself over and over again. But she knew that she was close and she knew that she was going to break soon.

She couldn't stand the thought of the entire country acting on something that she did maybe accidentally. She got up abruptly, knocking over the chair she was sitting in, causing the nearby Buttercup to hiss. Then she ran blindly out the door in her light indoor shoes. The rocks hurt her feet through the flimsy soles but she kept going.

She ran to the bakery as if her life depended on it. She saw Peeta on the porch dusting out some towels and she flew up the stairs and then jumped on to him. His strong arms caught her and he barely stumbled. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She pressed her face into his collarbone and let her tears come out. She didn't even bother trying to mask her sobbing noises like she usually would. She hated crying and hated it when people felt bad for her. But she didn't care at the moment because she was in love with Peeta and she knew he would understand once he told her what was wrong.

But Peeta didn't ask her or pry at all. He just held her against him and stroked her back lovingly. He nuzzled her hair and peppered her with soft kisses and he gently whispered _don't cry_.

He walked into the bakery and up some stairs. He removed her legs from his waist and pulled her into the princess hold. He sat down on something and kept his arms around her, making her feel safe. Then she stopped crying because she realized how stupid and weak she seemed. Peeta had brought her to the second story of the bakery. It was a furnished room with a table and chairs, a few arm chairs, and a couch that they were sitting on.

She looked back at Peeta and he was looking at her and concern and worry showed on his face.

She smiled weakly. He wiped away her trailing tears and she blew out a deep breath and repeated what Haymitch told her.

"Oh Katniss," he said compassionately. He held her face and inclined his head towards her. "You don't know how strong you are. Your will is the strongest out of everyone I know. It's one of the reasons why I'm in love with you." He added gingerly. She grinned at him. "I'm sure that you won't do anything to spark that kind of fire. You wouldn't do anything to harm anyone on purpose. I know that. So as long as you do what Haymitch says, I'm sure you'll be fine," He said optimistically. "And I'll be here with you all the way."

She smiled and closed the distance between her and Peeta's lips. "Thank you," she murmured against mouth. She kissed him once more, and then kissed his nose.

He laughed and said "No problem. I see you got all of the cake off."

She laughed. "Yeah. I see you didn't!" It was mostly out of his hair and off of his skin but his clothes were still covered.

"I haven't had the luxury of going home yet." He teased.

"Well why not? It's not like you have to work today." She smiled. "I'd love to see your house."

Peeta looked into her eyes and smiled. His eyes crinkled adorably around the corners. "I'd love for you to see it too."


	19. Visit

**Visit**

Peeta walked hand in hand with Katniss to his new house. They didn't talk much but the silence was comfortable. They finally reached Peeta's house and they just kind of stood looking at the outside of it.

"Are we going to go inside?" Katniss urged sweetly.

"Oh, yeah." He walked forwards. He was a little nervous but he had already seen Katniss's house and it was only fair that she see his. He gave her a tour but avoided his painting room. He stopped just before he came to it. "Well that's everything."

"Wait a minute what's this?" She walked past him towards it.

"No, Katniss wait I don't think-" But she was already inside. She was frozen in place. She was staring at the painting that he had started when he couldn't sleep last night. It was of Peeta's reflection as he looked into the stream where he camouflaged himself because it was the only way he could survive. He had only used pencil so far but you could see the pain lined on his face. He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. He didn't know what to say.

"Peeta…" Katniss said exasperatedly. She turned around and she looked so sad. Peeta closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Why would you paint something like that?" She said dolefully.

"Because Katniss I can't sleep! I can't sleep at night because my mind is full of images that come over, and over again and they never stop coming!" He slid down the wall and sat down with his knees bent. He exhaled shakily. "I can't close my eyes to sleep because I'm too afraid of what I might see if I do. So I've started painting to get them out of my mind. It's hard but my head doesn't feel so crowded and I can breathe again." He let his head fall back against the wall. He watched her with intense eyes. "The only other time that happens is when I'm with you."

She came over to him and lowered herself to the left of him. She rested her head against his shoulder and grasped his left arm and hand. "I'm so sorry." She brought his hand to her face and she kissed it softly. It tickled and Peeta didn't pull away. Then she held her cheek to it. "It happens to me too." She said this so softly that Peeta barely heard her. He looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"I'm getting nightmares. I had a bad one last night and I just couldn't sleep anymore. But I feel like it didn't happen because I've had so much fun with you today." She wasn't looking at him but he knew that she meant what she said. He rested his head on top of hers. "Well I'm glad."

She giggled. They rested like that for a moment and then Peeta's stomach grumbled. Katniss put her hand on it and said, "Someone's hungry!" He actually really was. But right now all he could think about was her hand on his stomach, lying there lightly.

"Yeah." He murmured, still looking at her hand. She rubbed his belly and said, "Well let's go get some food." She got up and sauntered out of the room. Peeta smiled crookedly and got up, feeling the ghost of her hand on his middle.

Katniss had gone into the kitchen and was looking in the cupboards. She looked confused. Peeta himself hadn't inspected the food they were given and he was curious as to what there was. He opened the cupboard next to the one she opened and looked at the rows of colourful cans of tomato paste, corn, peas, chickpeas, kidney beans, black eyed peas, soups, and fish, along with jars of pickles and other vegetables. He was gaping at how much food he saw. He looked over the pantry door to see what Katniss was looking at. She was gaping just as much as he was.

In the cupboard that she was looking at was full of spices, herbs, sauces, and candies. "Who would need all of this?!" She said looking at him now.

He shook his head. "I don't know." There was still another cupboard, and a gigantic fridge. "I wonder what could be in there?"

He opened the next cupboard, and inside there was a large variety of pastas, and bags of rice. "Wow."

"Ok, I don't even want to know what's in the fridge," Katniss said.

"I do," Peeta said walking over to eat. It was jam packed with fruits, vegetables, cheeses, meats, milk, and juices. "Did they think that we were both living here or something?!"

"Apparently! Why would one family need all of this food? Even if there are three teenaged boys living here, plus your parents, I'm sure you won't eat all of this food." Katniss stated.

"I don't think so either."

Katniss sighed. "Well with such a wide variety, what would you like?"

"I don't know. I don't think that I'm very hungry anymore." Even though Peeta had been ravenously hungry before, his stomach was now churning unpleasantly, thinking about where else this food could have gone to those who really needed it. "You can have something if you want to."

Katniss shook her head. "No thanks." She crossed her arms over her chest. They both awkwardly stood where they were for a bit, looking around. "Well," Katniss said, breaking the silence. Peeta looked at her, "I guess I should be going home now."

"Oh. Ok." He walked her to the door. He opened it and leaned against the side of it. He smiled down at her.

She smiled up at him and said, "Thanks for everything today." She went on her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "I really mean it. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

Peeta felt strangely warmed by her words. "You know I'd do anything for you." He said compassionately.

Katniss grinned even more and kissed him again. She tangled her hands in the fabric of the shirt, pressing against his abdomen and he opened his mouth against hers. He held her against him by the small of her back and she leaned into him. They kissed until Peeta felt as if he couldn't breathe anymore. They both pulled back at the same time, breathing heavily. Katniss's grey eyes were bright and her cheeks slightly flushed. Peeta's own face felt hot. He was surprised at the way that they had enthusiastically reacted to each other. He couldn't control himself and it startled him.

He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Katniss pulled away from him and blushed, not saying anything. Then she turned and walked right out the door. He watched her and raised an eyebrow when she stopped at the end of the walkway.

"Love you!" she called, beaming brilliantly.

Peeta smiled. "Love you, too." She grinned and then continued to walk home. Peeta shut the door and walked into his painting room. He sat on the couch and shut his eyes, reminiscing about his moments with Katniss. Eventually their comfort lulled him to sleep.


	20. Feelings

**Feelings**

Katniss was walking home. She didn't know how she was feeling. She felt exhilarated by the passion of Peeta's kiss and the flutters he caused in her stomach, but she was fuming about the amount of food Peeta had in his house because that meant that she had that much in her house. There was no way that she and her family would be able to eat all of the food before it spoiled, and she knew very well that it could go to people who needed in much more than she did.

She walked briskly to her house to and threw open the door and barged into the kitchen, startling her mother. Katniss said nothing to her and jerked open the cupboards. She was looking at exactly what she had seen at Peeta's house; an over-abundance of food. She exhaled angrily through her nose and banged the cupboards shut. She streamed over to the fridge and opened the door and saw what she expected. She yelled and slammed the door shut with such force that a stray teacup fell off of the counter and shattered on the hard wood floor. She stared down at it with her shoulders rising up and down with her ragged breathing.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her mother. She looked at Katniss with concern and slight fear. "…Katniss…?" She said cautiously. "What's wrong?"

Katniss stared at her incredulously. "This!" she spread her arms out. "THIS!" she said hysterically. "Why would we need such an enormous house? Why would we need so much furniture, so much clothes, so much food WHEN THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO DESPERATELY NEED IT?!" She stopped screaming when she thought that people might be able to hear her. "I don't understand it." She whispered.

She sank down to the floor and her mother sat down carefully beside her. "There's just so much pressure. I don't know how much more my head will be able to withstand."

"What are you talking about?" Her mother asked desperately. Katniss debated on whether or not she should tell her mother everything. She decided that it would probably be better if she didn't.

Katniss eyes went out of focus and she felt numb. "Nothing." She murmured breathlessly. She was still, hardly hearing her mother's concerned voice, and barely reacting to her mother's hand on her face. "Please," Katniss's voice was scarcely more than a whisper, "just leave me alone."

Katniss didn't know when her mother went but she was gone. And so were the shards of the teacup. Katniss looked over at the cupboards, and an idea came into her head. She got up slowly and searched the house for a bag. She found a blue canvas one and took it. She padded back into the kitchen. She threw open the cupboard and grabbed about thirty cans of food. She put them in her bag. Then she closed the cupboard and set the bag down; it was rather heavy. She ran up the stairs and scoped out her closet. She found a black cloak with a hood and slipped it on.

She bounded back down the stairs, snatched the bag, and left the house. She made her way to the Seam. She felt its familiarity wash over her. She knew the paths as if there was a map imprinted in her brain. She remembered some of the least fortunate people and decided to drop some cans off there. She drew up the hood, heaved the bag into a better position on her shoulder, and walked in the shadows behind houses.

* * *

Katniss had finished giving away the cans. She folded up the bag and hoped that no one saw her. She wasn't looking at where she was going and she ran into someone. "Oof," she said, dropping the bag. The person she bumped into picked up the bag and handed it to her. It was Gale.

She took it. "Thanks." She muttered and started to walk away.

"Katniss, wait!" Gale grabbed her arm. Katniss whipped around and he lost his grip on her arm. "Don't," she hissed, "touch me."

"I'm sorry. I think we need to talk, Katnip."He said.

"Don't call me that." Katniss said sharply.

Gale's shoulders sagged and he nodded solemnly. "I know I need to apologize. For the Feast, and for after that. But I'm not lying when I tell you that people from the Capitol did something to me. They used-"

"I know; I believe you." Katniss cut him off. "The Capitol wants me to know that they still have power and they want me to lose spirit."

"Why use me?!"

"Because I cared about you! You're my best friend and they wanted to turn you against me to hurt me."

"Oh."

"Gale, I know you love me. And I loved you like I would a brother. You are my brother. You always will be. But I will never feel the same way about you that you feel for me." Gale looked crushed. "I'm sorry… but I'm in love with Peeta."

He looked at her with fierce eyes. "I just don't understand that. You hardly know him! You've known me for so long! We've been through so many things together."

"No, Gale, if you think about it, all we've been through together is the same things over and over again. Hunting. Selling and buying for our families in the Hob. I can't really think about anything more."

"But what have you done with him?!" He asked incredulously.

Katniss looked at him disbelievingly. "_We survived the Hunger Games together_. Having gone through that yourself, maybe you'd understand. And I'm sorry that you can't. Peeta and I have this connection and I need him. Without him right now, I don't know what I'd do."

"I've _always_ been here for you." Gale said forcefully.

"Yeah, but you aren't truthful and you mask your feelings, and you're just an angry, jealous, lost boy." Katniss took a deep breath. It hurt to tell her old friend all of this.

Gale was quiet. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Yes," Katniss whispered.

"I see." He straightened up and folded his arms over his chest. "Well what about us, where do we stand?"

Katniss peered up at him. His jaw was clenched. She sighed. "I don't know. I'd like to be your friend but right now it hurts too much."

"Well, I don't, not anymore. It's always going to hurt me to see you. I don't think I need the heartache, Katniss."

Katniss felt relieved. But then she felt shocked and confused. "So a minute ago, you wanted to be with me, and now you don't even want to see me anymore?"

He looked at her hard. "Yeah I guess that's how it is."

Katniss sagged a bit. "Oh." Gale stepped forwards to her and placed a hand behind her neck, bringing her to him. Then he kissed her. Katniss was so shocked that she was frozen in place, with her eyes wide, but not kissing him back. He kept his mouth closed and pressed against too hard against her lips and it hurt. She was about to push him away when he released her. "Goodbye, Katniss." Gale looked at her one last time before he walked away, leaving an absolutely stunned Katniss standing in the middle of the dirt road.

**A/N: Hey! Woohoo, 20 chapters! :D Thanks for reading! Thanks to all of my followers and favouriters ;) I really appreciate the support! :) Please, PLEASE review! I've hardly been receiving any recently and it's making me a little sad haha. But seriously, I would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks again!**

**-Wolf ;)**


	21. Secrets

**Secrets**

Peeta sat up, panting. He looked around, and remembered that he had detached himself from the couch once his family got home from the bakery. He ate a small bit of dinner and then went to his room and crawled under his sheets, exhausted. He fell instantly asleep, but his sleep was stained with fear.

He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed shakily. He could still see the dream. He climbed out of bed and crept downstairs to his painting room. He picked up his paintbrush, mixed some new paint and started to paint inside the outlines that he had started to draw in pencil. He felt a little ashamed still, the memory of Katniss's face when she saw it was fresh in his mind. He sighed, but was determined to keep painting.

It had taken him four hours but he had finally finished the painting. He looked at it and exhaled. Then he picked it up, found some matches in the kitchen, and walked into the back yard. He chucked the painting over the fence, looked back at the house, and jumped over the fence himself. He picked up the painting and walked a little ways away from the house and once he was hidden under a covering of trees, he dropped the painting to ground. A piece of it was torn, right over the painted Peeta's heart. Peeta looked at it and knitted his eyebrows together. _Weird,_ he thought. But Peeta didn't care; he just wanted to get this painting out of his life.

He struck a few matches and let them drop onto the canvas. Colourful flames rose and lit up the dark forest. Peeta stood and watched the painting he worked on for hours burn away until there was only ashes and charred wood left. He picked up a sliver of blackened wood, looked at it for a bit and then threw it. It was too dark to see where it landed and Peeta decided that he should head back. The darkness didn't faze him before because he was so resolute on burning the painting, but now he could barely see where he was going.

He tripped over a root and stumbled. He felt a sharp twig puncture the skin of his cheek. He got up and felt his face. His middle and ring fingers brushed the wound, his other fingers sliding down his face, and he winced as he felt pain and blood run down his cheek. He held his sleeve to it as he walked back to his house, and it stopped hurting. He took his sleeve away and it came away with a circle of redness. He sighed but when he felt the wound it had closed up, it just was a little raw.

He saw the fence and jogged over to it. He hopped over it without much effort and slipped back into his house, ditching his shoes on the rug. He tiptoed into his room and stripped off his dirty clothes, leaving himself in just his boxers. Then he fell into bed and slept with no dreams.

* * *

Peeta was on the edge of sleep where he could hear and feel things going on around him but he was still asleep and he couldn't do anything. He could hear someone softly calling his name. The voice called again and Peeta recognized it… he knew that voice even if he were asleep… which he was. Katniss called once more and then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Then the hand moved up to his face and brushed hair back from his forehead. She bent over and kissed his forehead and whispered, "Peeta, wake up!"

He finally overcame his sleep and he opened his eyes. He was staring right into Katniss's gray eyes. They looked a little worried. He turned his head into his pillow and exhaled sleepily. "Morning, sleepyhead." Katniss said softly.

"Morning," Peeta's reply was muffled by the pillow.

Katniss laughed. Peeta peeked a look from his pillow. She was wearing a simple white dress with her hair down and she was twisting her hands in front of her. Peeta held out a hand to her. She reached out to take it and then Peeta pulled her onto him. She yelped and he rolled over onto his side so that Katniss was lying beside him. He held her against him and kissed her softly. She smiled at him and then gasped. "Peeta! What happened to you?" She reached out timidly and brushed her fingers over his cheek. "And why is there soot on your face?" She rubbed the skin under his temple and showed him that they came away black. She looked at him with alarm.

Peeta looked at her for a minute before he explained what happened. "Oh, Peeta. Are you okay?" she asked concernedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm glad I burned the painting, though, it made me feel better." He said turning onto his back.

"That's good."

"Yeah. So," he looked over at her, "why are you here? Not that I mind," Peeta grinned. Katniss didn't smile and blush like she usually did. She looked like she was about to throw up, or something. "Katniss? What's wrong, did I do something?" Peeta asked worriedly, rolling back onto his side and holding her hand.

"No, no. I came here because I have to tell you something." She said without looking at him.

"What is it?" Peeta asked, trying to catch her eye and failing.

Katniss looked really distressed. She exhaled and looked up into his eyes. "I… I'm scared to tell you," she whispered, her voice full of shame.

"Katniss," he said soothingly, "it's alright; you can tell me anything." He reached up and brushed her loose hair from her face. "Don't worry." He kissed her hand.

Katniss let go of his hand and twined her hands around his neck and shifted so that she was very close to him, the only barrier between them was the sheet that Peeta had on him. Her skin felt cold. She pressed her forehead against his. Peeta felt his skin burn. It was strangely intimate being this close to Katniss on his bed, him only dressed in his boxers and covered in a sheet. He felt his face flush.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" He pulled his head away from hers and she looked at him with sad, dazed eyes. "Please tell me what's going on." Katniss looked at him but didn't say anything. Peeta felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to prickle. "You're starting to scare me." He moved his hands from her waist to her face.

Tears began to sparkle in her eyes. She exhaled and took in a deep breath, tears rolling down each cheek. "Gale kissed me."


	22. Truth

**Truth**

Peeta's hands fell from Katniss's face, and she could see all happiness drain from him. He moved away from her and sat up, leaning on one hand with the other pushed into his hair. She sat up and desperately put a hand on his bare shoulder. He shrunk away and got off of the bed and stood a little ways away with his back to her, his hand back in his hair. More tears rolled down her cheeks, even though she felt like squealing over how cute he looked in his boxers, despite his prosthetic leg. She couldn't think about his toned muscles or smooth skin right now because she was in pain. Peeta had never moved away from her touch and it physically hurt her when he did that.

"Peeta, you have to understand that-" Peeta whirled around, dropping his hand. His eyes were sad and they looked almost gray. All of their gorgeous blue was nowhere to be seen. "Why did he kiss you?! Where were you, how did he find you? Why'd you let him?" He ended sadly. He said nothing more, it seemed as though he wanted to look at her when she explained herself.

"-I didn't know he was going to kiss me. _I didn't want him to_. And I didn't kiss him back. I'd never do that to you Peeta. I love you and I cannot believe he did that." She started getting hysterical because Peeta wasn't responding. "I was in the Seam and he saw me and I was just telling him that I thought we should just be friends and then he said that he didn't want to see me anymore and I was confused and talking and then he kissed me and it was gross and I didn't know what to do I didn't kiss him back and I was going to push him away and slap him in the face but then he stopped, said goodbye and then ran away like the coward he is." She let out all of her breath and then inhaled shakily. "And then I just went home because I felt numb and I didn't know what to do because I was hurting and I didn't want to hurt you." She curled herself into a ball and wrapped herself in the sheet, covering all of herself with it, hiding from Peeta.

The sheets smelled of Peeta and they made her feel safe. She felt like she had been there for an eternity. She finally felt weight on the bed and knew Peeta was beside her. She didn't move though, not even when he murmured her name and rubbed his hand over the sheet on her back and side. She only cried a little harder. "Katniss, it's okay. Do you hear me?" he said softly. "I understand. And I know you wouldn't kiss him back. I trust you, and I love you."

Katniss sniffled. "You do?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

Peeta's hand continued to stroke her back. "I do."

Katniss leapt out from under the sheet and wrapped her arms around him so suddenly that he fell backwards. His fall was cushioned by the bed and Katniss stopped crying and clutched his face. She peppered his face with kisses and said, "I love you" after each one. Peeta caught her lips with his and her body seemed to exhale.

She relaxed against him and twined her arms around his neck. He ran his hands along her back and Katniss felt the kiss deepen. She shivered when she felt Peeta's fingers run under the strap of her dress. "I'm sorry," Peeta gasped. Katniss opened her eyes and looked at his; the stunning blue was back and it was avid and brilliant.

"No, it's okay," Katniss breathed. Peeta searched her eyes. Katniss missed the feeling of his lips on her and she leaned forward and met his lips again. Peeta was hesitant but when Katniss ran a hand down his smooth, muscled chest, he kissed her fervently. Katniss's skin felt hot and she felt electricity shoot through her whenever Peeta touched her neck, shoulders, or arms. Peeta's mouth travelled to her jaw bone, planting sweet kisses along it. When he kissed her neck, Katniss gasped and her eyes flew open. It felt so beautiful to be kissed by Peeta like this. She loved it. Peeta nuzzled her neck and Katniss couldn't take anymore. She slid off of him but he kept his arm around her, keeping her close. She panted and snuggled against him. Heat radiated off of his skin and Katniss was incredibly comfortable. She sighed happily and rested her head on his chest.

The only sound to be heard was the couple's breathing, and Katniss could hear the beat of Peeta's heart. Then Peeta said, "Well. That was nice."

Katniss laughed. "It was. Did you happen to notice that half of our relationship is us kissing?"

"I'm okay with that," Peeta said, making Katniss laugh again. "But no, it's maybe, a quarter, a fifth. We understand how each other feel, and we can make each other feel better. I wouldn't be the same person if you weren't my girlfriend."

Katniss's heart fluttered. She hadn't ever really considered them being girlfriend and boyfriend, but now that he called her his girlfriend she realized that they were like that. "I wouldn't be the same person if you weren't my boyfriend." Katniss stated truthfully. She grinned as the word left her lips. Peeta kissed the top of her head, and then his stomach rumbled.

Katniss laughed. "Time for breakfast!"

"Sounds good to me!" Peeta said brightly.

Katniss got off the bed after savoring the moment on her lying there with Peeta. Peeta got up as well and went over to his closet. Katniss walked over to the door. "Is it okay for me to make us breakfast?"

"Yeah, go ahead. My family has probably left my now."

"Okay. See you down there soon." She left and went down the stairs and wandered into the kitchen. She composed a breakfast with soft bread and jam, and poured orange juice into two glasses. She had just put the juice back in the fridge when Peeta came in, fully dressed, in a pair of blue shorts and a gray t-shirt.

"Ouh, food." He walked over to the table and sat down, Katniss joining him. Peeta ate five pieces of bread, and had two glasses of orange juice. Katniss ate two slices of bread and had one glass of orange juice.

She stared at him as he took a sixth piece of bread. "I will never understand the food consumption of teenage boys."

"Hey," Peeta said, swallowing, "I'm a growing boy, becoming a man. I have to bulk up!"

Katniss just laughed and shook her head. Peeta finally finished eating. Katniss offered to do the dishes but he waved his hand and said that he'd do them later.

"Well, I have to go home now. My mom is a little bit worried about me." Katniss said, sad that she had to leave.

"Oh, okay." Peeta smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Katniss smiled back. "Of course."

He walked her to the door. She kissed him quickly on the lips. She was about to leave but then paused, looking back at Peeta. "Oh, by the way," he looked at her expectantly, "you looked very cute in your boxers." She beamed and left, not before seeing Peeta's face flush and his mouth forming an embarrassed smile.

* * *

**REVIEWS PEOPLE REVIEWS! I HAVEN'T REALLY BEEN GETTING ANY :( I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ON HOW I'M DOING! PLEASE PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW! PLEASE! :)**

**-WOLFPATRONUSTEAMPEETA-AND-DEAN**


	23. Discovery

_**A/N: Someone suggested that I have Gale find someone. So here we go. I'm making the girl ominous so that you can't fuss :) and please don't fuss. OH! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They literally make my day. Please keep reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**-Wolf ;)**_

* * *

**Discovery**

Peeta had completely forgotten that he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers when Katniss came over and now that she had reminded him he was very embarrassed. But she said that he looked cute, and that was a good thing, right?

He went back to his room and went out on the balcony he had. He could almost see the Seam from here. Then he got an idea. He got a pair of simple shoes and left his house. He walked determinedly into the Seam and then realized that he had no idea where he was going to find Gale.

He was kind of wandering through all nooks and crannies, hoping that he would find Gale. Then he spotted someone coming out of the woods and he knew it was Gale. Peeta hid in the shadow of a house and watched Gale. He didn't seem to have hunted anything because he had nothing in his hands, except a flower. Peeta was very suspicious. He followed Gale until he came to a stop.

Gale seemed to be waiting for someone. Then someone came and met him. It was a girl whom Peeta had never seen before. She had mousy brown hair and was quite short, especially compared to Gale. Nothing compared to his beautiful Katniss.

Gale brought the flower from behind his back and gave it to her. She accepted it and then hugged him. Gale hugged her back and when they broke apart, he kissed her. They separated and held hands and walked towards the direction Peeta was. Peeta decided it was time to leave.

As he walked to the bakery, several things ran through his mind. First, Gale had found someone else. And that was good! He didn't have to bother Katniss anymore; he had someone else to be happy with. Second, Gale should have told Katniss that he had found someone else and he shouldn't have just abandoned her and say that he didn't want to be friends anymore. Third, he remembered how distressed Katniss was over that kiss. Peeta was confused as to why he kissed her and then he got to thinking that he probably wanted to do it just once before he said goodbye. Well, that's what Peeta would have wanted if he were in Gale's shoes. But he wouldn't have lied to her like Gale did.

But that didn't matter because he wasn't Gale; he was Peeta, and he and Katniss were in love. Thinking about that made him happy and he entered the bakery full of content. He waved to his dad, who nodded back at him and headed to the room to frost some cakes. He had finished his first cake when he got a brilliant idea. He wiped his hands on a towel and went to find his dad.

"Hey, Dad?" Peeta asked.

His father was rolling some dough, and he looked up at Peeta. "Yeah?"

"Do you think," Peeta hesitated, "I could bake a cake for Katniss?" he asked. "And her family?" he added quickly.

His father looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. "Okay." He said.

Peeta let out the breath he had been holding. "Thanks."

* * *

The cake Peeta made was a double-layer chocolate cake with buttercream frosting. He had decorated it with a picture of a forest because he knew Katniss felt at home in the woods.

He carefully put it in a box and then tied a ribbon around it. He picked it up and walked out of the bakery. He called, "I'll see you later!" to his dad and left. He trekked up to Katniss's house and knocked on the door.

Katniss's mother answered the door. "Oh, hello, Peeta. I can call Katniss down if you'd like," she started turning away.

"Oh no, that's fine." He held the cake up higher. "Mind if I come in?"

"Oh! Come on in." She held the door open wider.

Peeta entered and he followed Mrs. Everdeen into the kitchen. Prim was sitting at the table, reading a book. "Hi there," Peeta said brightly.

"Hello." Prim said, looking up from her book. "What's that?" She pointed to the box.

"It's a cake." Peeta smiled.

"OH! Did you bake it at your bakery? What does it look like? Can I see it?!" Prim said excitedly.

Peeta chuckled. "Yes I baked it and decorated it. And of course you can see it." He set the box on the table and Prim tugged on the ribbon and opened the box. She gasped and looked at him with huge eyes. "It's so pretty! YOU decorated it?!"

"Yes I did." Peeta nodded.

"You're AMAZING! I have to get Katniss! KATNISS!" Prim shouted enthusiastically as she ran to get her sister. "KATNISS YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

Mrs. Everdeen watched Prim leave and then came over to see the cake. "It's beautiful. You did it yourself?"

"Yes."

"You've got quite the talent, Peeta." She told him, still admiring to cake.

"Thank you."

"COME ON KATNISS YOU HAVE TO SEE IT!" Prim came back into view, tugging Katniss along with her.

"Ok! I'm coming, I'm co-" Katniss was shocked to see Peeta. "Peeta!"

"Hey," he said.

"Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I brought you something." He moved out of the way and Katniss's eyes widened when she saw the cake. She allowed Prim to pull her closer. She stared down at it for a while. "Do you like it?" Peeta asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Katniss turned around and hugged him. "I love it! It's so beautiful!"

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." Peeta said hugging her back. Katniss let go and turned back to the cake.

"Katniss, Peeta is so cool! How come you haven't invited him over before? I like him!" Prim said.

Peeta beamed. "Yeah, Katniss, how come?"

"Hey," Katniss said, "Peeta has been over once; you were just sleeping, Little Duck."

"Why didn't you wake me up!" Prim said. "Can we eat it?"

"Only if you want to," Peeta said, grinning.

"I do! What type is it?" Prim said, staring down at it.

"Chocolate."

"OOHH LET'S EAT IT!" Prim said impatiently.

"Okay, okay!" Mrs. Everdeen said, getting a knife, forks and plates. She cut it carefully and gave the first piece to the anxious Prim. She took a bite and shut her eyes. "Mmm. It's so good!"

"Prim! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Katniss said, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry," Prim said as she continued eating.

Katniss shook her head and Peeta laughed. Katniss got the next piece. Peeta looked at her to see how she liked it. She swallowed. "It's really good, Peeta. Thank you." She smiled.

Peeta was relieved. "Thanks, and anytime. I like baking for you."

Katniss blushed and smiled.

"Okay, Peeta you get the next piece." Mrs. Everdeen said.

"Oh, no." Peeta refused. "I have to get back to the bakery."

Katniss's face fell. "You can't stay?"

"What?!" Prim demanded. "I want to hang out with Peeta!"

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Everdeen said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And I can't stay I should be helping out more." He turned to Prim. "I'll come by some other time when you're not in school, okay?"

"Okay." Prim said happily, continuing munching on her cake.

Katniss set her cake down. "I'll walk you to the door."

"Okay. Bye Prim, bye Mrs. Everdeen. I hope you enjoy the cake." Peeta said warmly.

"Thank you." Mrs. Everdeen said.

"Bye Peeta! Thank you for the delicious cake!" Prim exclaimed.

Katniss pulled him away and he followed her.

"Well, Prim sure likes you." Katniss said.

"I'm glad!"

"Me too." Katniss smiled cutely. "Thanks for the cake. I love it."

"I'm really glad to hear that." Peeta smiled down at her.

She kissed him and he kissed her back. Then he pulled away. "I really have to get going now."

"Okay." Katniss looked disappointed.

Peeta wanted to tell Katniss about what he saw in the Seam, but he didn't know if he should. "But I have to tell you something first."

"What's that?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"Gale's seeing someone."


	24. Realizations

**Realizations**

_Gale's seeing someone. _The words rang in her ears. She was too stunned to say anything. Then she found herself. "Do I know her?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't know who she was, but she looked like she lived in the Seam so maybe you do." Peeta said.

"Oh. Well, that's… it's... good for him. I'm glad he moved on." Katniss said, nodding, trying to convince herself.

"It is. Katniss, think about how Gale felt. He did love you and it hurt him to see you with me, so now that he has someone else to make him happy, he doesn't have to worry about you and me. He can stay out of your life now because he doesn't have to chase you around to be loved."

Katniss looked at him and nodded remotely. Peeta tried again. "Before, he was upset because he didn't understand how you could have wanted to be with me after you two had known each other for a long time before. He didn't understand our feelings and probably his own. He wanted you so he tried to get you, but thankfully you chose me." Peeta smiled and took her hands. "So because he has moved on now, it means that he can love someone else and have someone else love him back. If you still care about him, and I know you do because he's your oldest friend, then you'd be glad that he isn't chasing after you anymore."

Katniss was silent as she let the realization wash over her. "Oh." She whispered. "I am glad then. I'm glad he's moved on." She said it surely, and she believed it.

Peeta smiled down at her. "Good."

She smiled back and lifted her chin. Peeta automatically leaned down and gently kissed her. Katniss pulled back and said, "Don't you have to get back to the bakery?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll see you later." He stole another kiss before he left, leaving Katniss smiling.

Katniss walked back into the kitchen and saw that her mother and Prim had already finished their cake. "Katniss you're finally back! Finish your cake." Prim instructed. Their mother laughed as she left the room.

"Ok, missy." Katniss sat down and finished her cake, trying not to smile too much. She was just thinking that Peeta baked this cake for her. The cake was so good; Peeta really did have a talent with cakes.

She brought her plate and fork to the sink then began to wash the dishes. Prim came by her side to dry them. "I really like Peeta." She said.

_Me too. _"I'm glad you like Peeta."

"Why?" Prim asked, looking up at her older sister.

"Well…" she turned her face away to hide her blush. "Peeta's my boyfriend and I want you to like him because he's going to be around a lot."

"Ohh," Prim cooed teasingly, bumping into Katniss with her side.

Katniss merely laughed. "Come on Prim, you must have known already based on what you've seen on the TV."

"Yeah I figured it out with help from Mom, but I just wanted you to say it."

"Hey!" Katniss said, bumping Prim back. "Prim."

"What?"

"Don't tease me like that. He's the first boy I've ever really liked this much." She felt her face flush.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I'm really happy for you Katniss."

"Thanks. I am too."

They were quiet until they finished the dishes. Then Prim hugged her sister and skipped off to her room.

Mrs. Everdeen was sitting in the room that led off from the kitchen. She was looking out the window. She looked at Katniss when she entered. "Hi, Katniss."

"Hi Mom." Katniss said, standing and twisting her hands.

"Looking for something to do?" Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Is it that obvious?" Katniss said sheepishly.

"How about you go visit Madge?" Her mother suggested.

"That's a great idea! I'll be home for dinner! Bye!" She ran to the door and put on a good pair of walking shoes. She walked to the Mayor's house. When she got there, she paused to straighten her white dress, and run her fingers through her hair. She blew out a breath and then stepped up to the door and knocked.

The door opened and there stood Madge. Her blonde hair was down as usual and her eyes went wide at the sight of Katniss. Before Katniss could open her mouth to say something, Madge had grabbed her in a tight hug. Katniss stumbled slightly but she hugged Madge back, hard. "Oh my god Katniss I thought I'd never see you again!" Madge sobbed.

"I didn't think you would either," Katniss laughed.

Madge pulled back and but held Katniss's face. "I missed you so much. It wasn't the same without you."

Katniss smiled sadly and hugged Madge again. "I missed you too," she said softly. "Thank you for giving me that Mockingjay Pin. It helped keep me fighting." Katniss said.

Madge pulled back again and looked at Katniss again. "You're welcome. I'm glad to hear that." She smiled.

Katniss smiled back and Madge let her inside. She led her into a sitting room. It was painted beige, had brown furniture and it had a nice warm feel to it. Madge sat down on a leather sofa and patted the seat beside her, smiling lightly. Katniss sat down and looked expectantly at Madge. "I know you'll have some questions for me."

Madge grinned widely. "I do, but I don't want to pry!"

"It's ok. I just don't really want to talk about what happened during the Games. It's…"

"Too painful?" Madge finished for her. Katniss nodded. "That's ok, I understand. First: I never thought I'd personally see you willingly wear a dress."

Katniss looked down at the dress she was wearing. "I've gotten used to them, being in the Capitol and all. I kind of don't mind them." She smiled and played with the hem of the skirt.

"That's interesting! Alright, I know we've never really talked about boys or anything, but you _have _to tell me about Peeta!"

Katniss looked down, smiling, and blushed. "What about him?"

"Oh Katniss please. You know what I mean." When Katniss kept on blushing and not saying anything, Madge said, "Katniss COME ON! You two totally have a thing! You think I wasn't watching the Hunger Games? I was and uh, you two were TOTALLY, without a doubt, star-crossed lovers."

"Maybe," Katniss admitted. She smiled widely.

"But what about _now?_" Madge asked excitedly.

"Well, he called me his girlfriend…" Katniss said.

"Oh my gosh Katniss that's so nice!" Madge gushed. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I really am. I don't think I could go on without him." She smiled to herself, thinking about Peeta.

"Aw! I'm so happy for you!" Madge beamed.

"And can I tell you a secret?" Katniss said nervously.

"Of course, Katniss. You're my best friend." Madge sounded serious and her face was slightly sombre.

Katniss cleared her throat. "Ok well… over that past few days I've realized…" she hesitated. She had never said what she was going to say out loud before. "I've realized that I'm in love with Peeta."

Madge's jaw dropped. "In love?! Aw that's so lovely! He totally loves you back; I mean that's completely obvious."

Katniss laughed. "But I mean it's not just like how I love my mom, or Prim. I'd be devastated without them, but without Peeta, I don't think that I could go on. I ache inside when he's not with me and I forget everything else when I'm with him and he just makes me so happy. I'm in love with him and I don't know what I'd do without my boy with the bread." It took Katniss a moment to realize that she had just poured out her deepest, most inner thoughts and feelings about Peeta. She clapped a hand over her mouth.

Madge didn't seem to notice though, because she was squealing uncontrollably. "Oh Katniss, that is so beautiful! I've never heard you talk about someone like that! I've never heard you _talk_ like that in general! Peeta's softened you, how _adorable_!" She cooed.

Katniss rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands. "I cannot believe I said that." Her words came out muffled.

"Hmm?" Madge said. Katniss didn't move and Madge started braiding Katniss's hair, a nice friendly act that comforted Katniss. "You know, Katniss, you shouldn't be ashamed of what you said."

Katniss lifted her face and rested her chin in her hands. "I'm not ashamed. I'm just a little embarrassed. It all just kind of rushed out, you know?"

Madge was quiet. "No, I don't know. There aren't a lot of people who have feelings like that for someone and have that someone feels that way back. You're lucky." Madge sounded sad and stopped braiding Katniss's hair.

Katniss sat up straight and looked at Madge. "You think so?" Madge nodded. "Well people must find someone eventually, right?"

"Yeah, probably. Did you want something to eat or drink?"

"Oh, sure. Thank you."

Madge called for a servant who then brought them some lemonade and small pastries stuffed with whipped cream. "These are delicious," Katniss said.

Madge waggled her eyebrows. "They're from the Mellark Bakery."

Katniss popped the rest of the treat in her mouth after saying, "Of course they are." Madge laughed.

The two friends spent the rest of the day together, just talking and catching up with each other. Katniss really had missed Madge and it felt good to spend time with her. When it was around four thirty p.m. Katniss decided that she had better get back.

Madge hugged Katniss good bye. "Please come by anytime! I had so much fun today."

Katniss smiled. "I will. I had fun too. Bye!"

As Katniss walked back to her house, she remembered Madge telling her how she was lucky to have Peeta. And she then realized that she truly was.

* * *

**Hey guys! I am so so VERY sorry that it took me a while to update. :( I don't know why: I just wasn't feeling any inspiration. :/ But I started this today and I knew I had to finish it because it wasn't nice to keep you all waiting for so long. :( I'll try not to do it ever again. I hope you liked how I added Madge in. I knew it was a little risky and all but I wanted to write her in because I wanted Katniss to have someone else to talk to. :)**

**Thank you to all of my patient followers! Feel free (PLEASE) to review, but please, no hate!**

**-Wolf ;)**


	25. A Bad Night and a Good Morning

**A Bad Night and a Good Morning**

Peeta had spent all day working in the bakery. It felt really good to be back in the shop. He missed the aroma of things being baked. He missed seeing his father's face full of concentration and he shaped a loaf of bread. He missed seeing his brothers slyly throwing flour at each other. He even missed hearing his mother shout orders. He had just missed everything, so much.

He was just really glad to be home. He had searched his refrigerator and had found some fizzy liquid in a bottle. He had had something similar to it in the Capitol. It was called "Cola". Peeta really liked it, and it wasn't even an alcoholic beverage, which made him like it even more. He was quite against alcohol, and Haymitch's habit bugged him a lot. But there was nothing he could do about it, and the old drunk managed to help them through the Games, so Peeta kept his mouth shut.

He was sitting on the balcony that was attached to his room, drinking his Cola. The sun was setting and the sky had tinges of tangerine and pink. It was quiet and peaceful; a slight breeze blew through Peeta's hair. He felt nice and relaxed. He just stood on his balcony, looking at the beautiful scene. He imagined Katniss standing there with him, her head resting on his shoulder as he had his arm around her waist. He wished she was with him.

Peeta had finished the Cola and he walked down the stairs to put the bottle in the recycling. His brothers were watching TV, and as usual, talking back to it. He rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but chuckle. He assumed his parents were in their room already, considering that they woke up early to go to the bakery and they went to bed early every night. It wasn't even that early: Peeta glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost ten o'clock.

He went back to his room and got ready for bed. He shut the curtains and slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

_"AAHH!" the girl screamed as Cato brought down the sword. Then she fell silent. The Careers laughed and Peeta shut his eyes, trying to rid her screams echoing through his ears. _

_ Time flashed forwards to when Peeta went back for the girl._

_ He knelt down beside the girl. She looked at him, her eyes wild and frantic with fear. "It's ok. I'm sorry this happened to you." He said solemnly. The girl seemed to calm down. "I don't think that I can help you." He whispered. "I'm sorry."_

_ The girl grabbed his hand. "Please," she gasped, her face etched with pain. "Stay with me."_

_ Peeta was silent. "I don't want to be alone." She whispered. _

_ "Ok." _

_ "Thank yo-" the girl coughed up blood and it splattered Peeta's face. Then the light left her eyes. Peeta knew that she was dead. He closed her eyes and stood up, jogging to catch up with the Careers._

* * *

_Peeta was dragging himself to the river. His leg was in extreme pain and he had collapsed. He knew there was no way he could survive unless he camouflaged __himself. He used some of the pasty river mud to cover his face and then he buried himself in mud. It was hot and uncomfortable, but most of the time passed with Peeta blacking out from pain._

* * *

_Peeta was standing in a meadow. He was alone. Then he heard a voice. He turned around. There stood Gale._

_ "How do you know her feelings are true? She was acting in the Games, after all. How do you know she's not acting now? How do you know she's not just feeling sorry for you? You were pretty pathetic. Oh, I'm sorry. You __**are**__ pretty pathetic."_

_ Peeta tried to speak but he couldn't find his voice. Gale continued talking, not noticing Peeta's lack of speech. "She's thinking that you won't be able to function properly without her and because she pities you, she's sticking by you. She doesn't love you." Peeta knew that Gale was lying, but some part of him started doubting. He wanted to shout, no, no! But he still couldn't say a word. I love her, he wanted to say._

_ "Katniss doesn't need you." Gale said coldly._

_ Peeta finally gained a voice. "She doesn't need you. You've moved on! Katniss and I need each other. You just don't understand."_

_ "Oh, I understand just fine. Because Katniss can't have me, she'll settle with you." Gale's eyes were hard._

* * *

"No!" Peeta said, waking up. He was breathing heavily, and his body was quivering. He was twisted in his sheets. His nightmares played over and over again, with his eyes shut, and with his eyes open. No matter what he did, they didn't stop.

He eventually fell back asleep, but he was gripped with fear. The nightmares came back, playing over and over again in the same order. He couldn't stop them and he couldn't wake up. He was stuck in a never ending cycle of torture.

* * *

Peeta's father heard Peeta mumbling in his sleep and didn't think anything of it. But he started to worry when the mumbling turned into talking and the talking turned into screaming.

"Son, what's the matter?" Mr. Mellark shook his sleeping son's shoulder. He wouldn't wake. "Peeta, wake up!" Peeta didn't move, just lay shivering. "PEETA!"

Peeta started and his eyes flew open. He was panting and he was shirt was damp with sweat. "Dad?"

"Yes, are you ok?" he asked concernedly.

Peeta was quiet but he sat up. His father couldn't quite read the look on his face. "Peeta?"

"I was having nightmares," he said quietly. His eyes had a faraway look in them.

"How bad were they?" He inquired.

"Bad," Peeta whispered shakily.

"What can I do to help you?" Mr. Mellark was really worried, but concealed it with kindness.

"Katniss." Peeta's voice was barely audible, and his eyes were still distant.

Mr. Mellark would have chuckled if Peeta didn't look so bad. Of course, the answer would have been Katniss. He knew Peeta's feelings for her and he knew about them for a long time. "Alright, son. I'll send one of your brothers to her house to get her."

"Thank you." Peeta breathed.

* * *

Peeta didn't know how long it actually took Katniss to get there but it seemed like an eternity. He sat with his back against the headboard of his bed, and just sat there. He felt numb.

Then the door opened and a frantic Katniss rushed in. She was wearing a light blue dress. "Peeta!" Her face flooded with worry at Peeta's unresponsiveness. He didn't have the energy to do anything but sit there.

She went to the other side of Peeta's bed. She sat down on it and took him in her arms. "Oh, Peeta." She stroked his hair. "My Peeta," she said over and over again. "I know that you had nightmares last night. Your brother told me. I'm so sorry."

"They were so bad." Peeta said quietly.

"It's ok, I'm here now."

Peeta then moved away from her and looked her in the face. "Katniss do you love me? I mean, do you really, truly love me? Like how I love you?"

"Peeta, why would you ask something like that?" Katniss looked a little hurt.

"Please just answer me," Peeta pleaded.

Katniss switched her position so she was kneeling at Peeta's side. She took his hands in her own. "I'm in love with you, Peeta."

He looked at her, shocked. He never imagined such sweet words coming from her lips. She placed her hands on either side of his face and brought their faces together. She kissed him very passionately. Then she rested her forehead against his. "Don't you know how much I love you?" she asked softly.

Peeta told her all about his nightmares. "Oh Peeta I'm so sorry. But it was just a dream, and you know anything that comes out of Gale's mouth, real or not, isn't worth listening to. I'm not _settling_ for you. I'm lucky to have you Peeta. I love you and I _want_ to be with you. I need you."

"I need _you_ Katniss. I owe you everything. You saved my life. Anything you want, it's yours."

"All I want is you," she smiled.

"I think that can be arranged." Peeta smiled and Katniss smiled wider. Then Peeta became more serious. "I love you so much." Katniss leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too."

* * *

**YAYYY this story has reached 25 chapters! :D I hope you like it. I don't really know how I'm going to end it yet****... I feel like this is going nowhere and the plot isn't a plot but I'm just writing this on Peeta and Katniss's relationship and how it grows. :) I'm enjoying it, I hope you are too! XD Please kindly review X)**

**-Wolf ;)**


	26. Confessions

**Confessions**

Peeta's brother had come to Katniss's house and told her that Peeta had asked for her. He said it was urgent and Katniss didn't care that it was barely four thirty in the morning. She left immediately. Her heart broke when she saw Peeta sitting on his bed, looking lost. The light was turned on and the glass doors that led to his balcony acted as a mirror. Seeing Peeta and his reflection made her sadder. She turned off the light after comforting Peeta for a bit, and then went straight back to his side.

Now, the sun was rising. Katniss was sitting next to Peeta. Her head was on his shoulder and she was holding his hand in both of her own. His hand was warm and she stroked the back of it with her thumb. She was still tingly from telling Peeta that she was in love with him.

Peeta was quiet as well; his breathing was in sync with Katniss. She felt Peeta shift. She knew he was looking at her. "Can I ask you something?"

Katniss looked up at him. His eyes were an intense blue. "Of course."

"I know that you faked your feelings for me in the Hunger Games."

"Peeta-" Katniss began to protest but he held up a hand to silence her. She hated thinking about it. She looked at him warily.

"It's ok. It was all too much for you. You didn't even really know me that well. So I understand that." He raised a hand and brushed a curl that was falling in front of her eye. She had her hair in a loose bun and left some curls to frame her face. Prim said that she should try wearing it like that. Peeta looked at the curl tenderly as he touched it, and Katniss knew he liked it. Her insides buzzed. "But when did that all change?"

Katniss was silent and just continued looking at Peeta. He gained an amused expression and inclined his head closer to her. "Katniss," he whispered.

"I don't know," Katniss said quietly. "I think it was when we first came home, and we had to say those speeches. I realized that I really meant what I was saying and it really hurt me that I had caused you pain. I hated how distant you were. I just wanted to be close to you because I needed you. I need you because without you I'm lost." She lowered her face. "I miss you every night. I can't wait to see you the next day, and if I don't see you I don't know what I'll do." She rested her cheek on his arm.

"I feel the same way." Peeta said, sadly. Katniss turned her face and kissed the skin under the sleeve of Peeta's grey t-shirt.

"I don't want to be without you." Katniss murmured.

Peeta leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss in her hair. "I don't want to be without you either. Did you have nightmares last night? I know you've had some before."

Katniss didn't want to worry Peeta, but she wasn't going to lie to him. "Yes. But they don't seem to be as bad as yours."

"Well it's not good that you're having them too." Peeta said seriously.

"I know." Something clicked in Katniss's head. "Peeta, did you have any nightmares on the roof?"

"No." Peeta's voice sounded far away.

"I didn't either. I guess being together helps to keep them away." Katniss didn't know why she pointed that out. She basically just told Peeta that they should sleep together to stop their nightmares.

"Yeah," Peeta said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Is it weird that I want to spend every day with you?" Katniss asked lightly.

"Must not be if I feel the same way."

"Really?"

"I don't want to be without you for a second." Katniss's heart swelled at his words. She straightened up so their faces were the same height.

"I don't either," she whispered. The next thing she knew was that she was sitting in Peeta's lap, her fingers twisted in his hair, his strong hands stroking her back, and they were kissing wildly.

Katniss never understood how her body could do things without her brain telling it to. She didn't know why she felt electricity shoot through her whenever Peeta touched her. She couldn't stop the warm feeling that spread through her as she kissed Peeta. She was vaguely aware of how her legs squeezed Peeta's as she straddled him. All she cared about was being with Peeta. It scared her a little bit of how uncontrollable she seemed to be. Did it scare him too? She pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she leaned against Peeta's chest. He held her even closer and her fingers played with the neckline of his shirt.

She opened her eyes and shivered when she felt Peeta's tongue trail along her bottom lip. "Peeta," she murmured against his mouth. Peeta opened his eyes. His eyes were so blue that Katniss felt dizzy. "Katniss," he said breathlessly. His face held a slight orange glow courtesy of the sun.

They were both breathing heavily. Katniss was extremely hot. "I…" she didn't know what to say. "Do you think we should stop?"

"Do you want to?" Peeta said affectionately.

"No." Katniss said softly. Peeta watched her, his eyes still brilliant and hinted with amusement. "Kiss me." She whispered. She closed her eyes and she felt the soft pressure Peeta's lips on hers. He tasted sweet and salty at the same time. She ran her hands from his shoulders and rested them on his muscular stomach. She opened her mouth against his and he placed his hands on her upper and lower back, and then rolled so Katniss was lying down on her back. Katniss had her legs on either side of him and she bent her knees and rested them against Peeta's waist. He placed his forearms on either side of her and knees in between her legs to hold him up. His body was an inch above Katniss's. She reached up and twined her arms around his neck, pulling him down on her.

She kissed him and brushed his lips with her tongue, then parted his lips and slyly slid it in his mouth. He shuddered with pleasure and she smiled against his mouth. Something absolutely wild took over her and she reached under Peeta's shirt and stroked his warm skin. Peeta gasped in surprise but didn't protest. He planted kisses along her jaw and Katniss arched her neck. Peeta kissed her neck and Katniss tugged his shirt up. He pulled it off and tossed it aside, then went back to kissing Katniss, left only in his boxers. Katniss ran her hands over Peeta's toned body. It was amazing how muscular he was.

She felt Peeta's hand run along her thigh, not going any further than where her dress ended. There was a split in side of Katniss's dress where it buttoned up. Peeta pushed his fingers through it and caressed the skin of her stomach. Katniss gasped and Peeta drew his hand back. "I'm sorry," he said, breaking their kiss. "It's ok," Katniss smiled. "It felt nice."

Peeta lifted himself off of Katniss and looked at her curiously. "Are you sure? I don't want things to go too far."

"I don't either, but it's not like we're going to _do_ anything. I trust you, Peeta." Katniss said. Peeta continued to look at her, his eyes soft. Katniss's heart warmed immensely. Peeta was so careful with her. This was the first time she had really seen him let go. "Peeta?" Katniss reached her hand up and cupped his face. She was starting to feel awkward having Peeta inches above her but not have him touch her.

"I'm glad you trust me because I never want to make you uncomfortable, or make you feel like you have to do something that you're not ready to do. I know I'm not ready." He looked at her shyly.

Katniss's heart burst at how adorable he was. "I'm not either. I don't think I will be for a long time." Peeta nodded, looking like he felt the same way. "But what I know now, is that I want it to be with you." Katniss said, really meaning what she said. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

A huge smile came over Peeta's face. "I do too. I love you, Katniss. More than I probably should." Katniss responded by straining her neck up and kissing him.

She shut her eyes and rolled over, pulling Peeta with her so they were both on their sides. She couldn't see Peeta's face because it was in shadow. She buried her face in his neck. His skin burned against Katniss's and she kissed it lightly. Peeta held her close and she exhaled happily. She wanted to freeze this moment forever. She was so happy.

A sudden wave of exhaustion came over her, and she yawned. She shifted closer to Peeta and let her eyes fall shut. Her and Peeta's breathing fell in time with each other as they drifted asleep.

* * *

**… Ok I know that I usually describe their kisses, but this time I got a little caught up in the moment. But hey, it was just a romantic kissing session. :) I thought it was kind of cute :} Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to my followers and favouriters :) You guys are the best! :D Please review! I'd like to make it to 100 reviews, so don't be shy! ;)**

**-Wolf X)**


End file.
